


The Corset

by irllax



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 15k of this is smut, Canon Compliant, Demon Sebastian, Headcanon: Sebastian can hear/read Ciel's mind, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Powerbottom Ciel, The second corset scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irllax/pseuds/irllax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The butler very well knew he would be banished to hell and back, if his young master knew how he had listened in on the nightly escapades that had taken place on top of pillows and bed covers over the years lately. Ciel Phantomhive had gone from a childlike innocence to curious adolescent over the last few years. It would be considered perfectly normal behaviour, yes, but what he had never anticipated was exactly how depraved the boy truly was ..</p><p>Why, Sebastian? Why must you always make me reach down into my darkest pits of depravity and pull out desires, which I ache so desperately to act upon?</p><p>It has been four years since Ciel was last tricked into wearing a corset (and we all know how that went). This time, when an uneven accountancy is discovered within the Funtom Co., Ciel and Sebastian decide to investigate further - which leads to a plan involving yet another disguise, more so - a corset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [Saddith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saddith/pseuds/Saddith) for beta-ing this chapter for me
> 
> Quick headcanon info: Sebastian is able to read Ciel's mind - he can pick out few words and sentences as well as fleeting images
> 
> •
> 
>  
> 
> [irllax.tumblr.com](http://irllax.tumblr.com)  
> 

The life of Ciel Phantomhive had been quite mundane for a while, mainly due to the Queen's lack of orders for the Watchdog. The Funtom corporation had been without any incidents that demanded further exploration and even Sebastian had begun to slack a little in his butlers' duties, though only to the extent that it was visible to the demon himself.

The young master rarely left the mansion grounds, excused himself from various social gatherings and appointments and therefore saw no reason to go through an extensive morning routine of dressing up in pompous attires and neatly combed hair. The boy looked a bit of a mess these days, to say the least - if Sebastian had any say in the matter. But after further consideration, this was probably to be expected of an adolescent in full bloom; not quite the child he once were, not yet fully mature.

Ciel Phantomhive had aged sixteen last December and even though age was only a number, it was evident the boy's features had changed over the years;

Gone were plump, cherubic cheeks and coltish legs. Now replacing the features were a more well-defined jawline, high cheekbones and even though the deep blue cerulean colour of his one eye hadn't changed, somehow it held less of that childish innocence which had once been present. His height seemed to have settled for now, leaving the boy only a few inches taller and a figure as small as ever. It would still be considered a well-proportioned beauty none the less, but hardly any muscles were evident and his hands were ever the tiny little display of well-defined bone structure.

But oh, how those little fingers could point out mistakes and demand this and that. The boy still possessed unwavering determination and never backed down from a challenge.

That was until he had received urgent news of an uneven accountancy in the German department of the Funtom corporation in Berlin. His little spies and secret confidential had informed him of the suspicion of money laundering by none other than the head of the foreign department in Berlin, Oberhaupt Gustave Gerhardt, who had suddenly gained an excessive boost in wealth and was now flaunting a certain luxurious lifestyle. More than he had done so beforehand.

The boy had been furious for days, yelling over the phone at random insignificant underlings, when he finally realized he had been too lazy and blasé about his corporation for too long. No one got away with swindling money from underneath the nose of the Queen's Watchdog, Head of the Funtom corporation, Earl of Phantomhive. He would make sure of it and had instantly demanded Sebastian would find a solution - _a plan_ \- as to set things straight once and for all.

He damned his own negligence to hell - a thought which Sebastian had _listened in on in secrecy_ and it provided him with amusement to no end. The poor boy, so distraught and furious. He had certainly perked up in his entire attitude over the last few days and when he had neglected to add certain limits to the which's and what's in the plan he demanded of the demon, in order to solve the German Funtom issue, Sebastian saw no reason not to ignite that fiery spark even further ...

The tinderbox for lighting that spark came by carriage that very Saturday afternoon in the spring; a special delivery from one Nina Hopkins.

 

* * *

 

 

”You can’t be serious about this,” the adolescent boy pleaded almost excruciatingly so.

”Oh, make no mistake of how utterly serious I am about this, my young ... _mistress_.”

That infernal smirk was visible all the way into the depths of irises blazing with hellfire. Draped over his arms were long trails of beautiful, dark cerulean blue, decorated with rhinestones and pearls, lace blonde and ribbons. Every piece of the fabric, right down to the last minuscule stitch, had been overseen by skilled eyes and competent hands.

_He would be damned to hell once more, had it been of any less quality._

The dress had been elegantly made with short sleeves; barely covering the shoulder and deltoids. The front a delicate wilderness of blondes, made into a stiff and beautiful high-necked, buttoned up lace collar. The skirt was a mass of volume, reflecting the light as if it were a thousand waves.

Ah, if only that dress would ever be done justice in a proper waltz across the dance floor. It would have been a sight to behold. Alas, the boy still struggled with his two left feet when it came to dancing.

And there ... in the box on the edge of the bed lay the last piece of garment, adamant for making a proper lady out of his young master. It had been this piece which had caused the boy to throw a tantrum worthy of a 5 year old candy-starving child. Of course, that scene wasn’t too far fetched either when it came to the demanding boy. The demon chuckled, hidden behind spectacles (donned in the earlier violin lesson) and a white cotton clad hand.

"Sebastian!”

The boy pointed a demeaning, authoritative finger in the direction of his snickering demon and stomped his foot. His cheeks had already been tinted with the slightest pink and a radiating heat to match his fury. The demon straightened himself and slipped back into his well composed human persona, the one that is the Phantomhive head butler. He looked at the boy across his spectacles, but still couldn’t help but twist his master’s words into a teasing manner.

”I believe you ordered me to come up with the perfect plan for extracting information from the Oberhaupt. I have overlooked and intensely studied all files on the matter, in order to ensure the best plan on the matter.”

Before the boy could interrupt, the demon quickly continued, ”And given he has a certain _fondness_ of women, I believe you would be in quite the favourable position, to extract information about his operations overseas. As long as you don the right attire, behave yourself as a lady should and ask curious, albeit ignorant questions,” he purred and laid the silken dress across the bed.

Small huffs of anger were still heard from behind the tiny wooden desk, at which Ciel Phantomhive sat. All angry with himself for not specifying exactly what and whatnot he was willing to do, in order to make this plan succeed. Ciel Phantomhive very well remembered the last time one of Sebastian’s plans had involved disguises like this. Ciel had worn several over the years, but never one as excruciatingly painful or embarrassing as that one, _that bloody pink dress ... and the source of all the pain ..._

Ciel sighed deeply and waved a hand in a dismissing gesture in front of him, signaling Sebastian he wasn’t refusing to wear the attire, but not necessarily agreeing either. His butler was as right as ever, he had to admit. It was a peculiar, yet effective way to extract information:

It was common knowledge that nouveau-riches loved bragging (which also made them unbearable company) and who better to extract those secrets behind newly achieved wealth, than a young woman giving her full attention to let the man bask in his own ego?

The Oberhaupt had been invited overseas, to attend the yearly gala of high standing nobility in London. It was yet again the Social Season and the Viscount of Druitt were rather famous for whatever he hosted; it was surely the ball to attend, that was common knowledge. Though he didn't quite fit the pattern of high standing nobility, the Oberhaupt were unaware, probably already overzealous due to the fact he had been invited to such an extravagant party. The invitation also included a visit to the main Funtom factory in London, which gave the overseas traveling reasonable cause. Sebastian had made sure to copy the invitation flawlessly, sneak in the Oberhaupt’s name on the guest list (the Viscount would probably never notice and surely his histrionic feats only spurred him on, in adding as many guests as possible, to the already 3 foot long guest list). 

Sebastian even went as far as to mimic the signature of the Earl of Phantomhive, stating in his name that he would be most interested in meeting the well competent Oberhaupt, appealing to his ego once again. The poor, ignorant childlike mind of the Earl of Phantomhive - that strategy never seemed to fail. If only they knew of the truths to this vexing little creature ...

Ciel had been left in the dark about all matters of the plan, until today. Solely due to the fact, that the demon oh so enjoyed seeing his young master ricochet between all emotional spectrums. That authoritative voice of his echoing in his mind with the tiniest hint of frustration and anger. It was a never ending game, in which both of them were always participating. Ciel rose from his chair and moved closer to the bed, as tiny little _fragments of flashbacks_ appeared in his mind;

 

_His twelve year old self and having been half-heartedly coerced by the demon and his late aunt to present him as a distant niece ..._

_"S-sebastian! It hurts!”_

_"Please bear with it a little longer, young master,” he remembered the demon saying in an insignificant tone. ”You can do it.”_

 

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut as if to veer the unpleasant memory from proceeding further and inched closer to the bed. Sebastian stood next to the bed poster, awaiting either acceptance of the plan or another dismissal. Completely devoid of emotions externally - yet a mischievous smile threatening to display itself upon his features was boiling up from the inside.

Perhaps the boy needed some last push over the edge, to make him more agreeable.

Another plan started to take form in the demon’s mind; sly and cunning, but never the less effective on a devious, virile adolescent mind, he was sure of it. He'd have him wearing the disguise, all of the disguise, within the blink of an eye. All it would take would be few insinuations and subtle gestures. He had long known of the boy's _depravity_ , but had never truly entertained the idea of deriving his fantasies into a real life situation. The mise én scene was already laid out for their little game; all it would take was a hint of provocation to have his young master acting exactly the way he so chose to conduct the strings attached. 

The butler very well knew he would be banished to hell and back, if his young master knew how he had listened in on the nightly escapades that took place on top of pillows and bed covers over the years lately.

His young master had gone from a childlike innocence to curious adolescent over the last few years. It would be considered perfectly normal behavior, yes, but what he had never anticipated was exactly how depraved the boy truly was:

 

_It had been about two years ago. The hour was late and the boy had insisted on going to bed and had refrained from Sebastian’s services that night. It had been an order:_

"You will not come to my room, unless I am in severe danger.”

The boy had stomped his way out of the dining room and hurried steps could be heard up the stairs, to end in the sound of a door slamming shut. It had been quiet for some time from upstairs. Sebastian had obeyed his master’s requests, but was left perplexed nonetheless. The boy had never refused his nightly bathing routine before.

Something was amiss, odd to say the least.

After an hour or so, the plug being pulled from a bathtub was heard and Sebastian was somehow relieved; perhaps the boy truly just wanted to gain a little independence in his routine and was coming of age.

The light was dim in the grand kitchen, where the butler was mixing a cake batter for elevenses. All attention went towards the preparation of tomorrow’s meals, peeling apples and shaping tiny biscuits at inhuman speed. After all, he was one hell of a ...

_"S-Sebastian"_

The faint mention of his name in a tone, which was laced with arousal and desire ... The demon nearly dropped the bowl containing the cake batter and went completely rigid, fixing all senses on his young master. He had been forbidden to go to his room, unless for life threatening reasons.

This was not a life threatening call of his name.

 _Oh quite the contrary_ , the demon smirked to himself.

His knuckles had gone white from the tight grip on the whisk and he felt his own inhuman heart speed up, just a few more beats per minute. His name was never mentioned again, but oh, how those little moans intrigued him so. And the nightly escapades continued throughout the years and so did the demon’s infatuation with his young master; the demon had now, more than once, been lying in his tiny servants' chamber late at night while listening in on the boy's mischief, eyes wildly ablaze with intense desire, the Faustian contract seal on his hand burning a scorching heat into his being. 

The young master never again uttered a spoken word during said escapades, but several glimpses of the demon’s own eyes haunting the little earl's thoughts had not gone amiss. What a deviant little creature, he smirked inwardly to himself.

_So these are the pleasurable nightmares which haunts you, young master?_

 

Sebastian pulled himself from the sultry memory of his master and turned his head towards him, not able to hide his smirking any longer.

”Is the garment to your liking, young master? Miss Hopkins has surely outdone herself this time,” he said in an assertive tone, still not moving from his spot.

Ciel’s eyes slowly fixed themselves upon the last piece in the box. It truly was magnificent; he had to admit Nina Hopkins never compromised on quality. The dominant colour an azure blue with subtle hints of black lace blonde stitched into the top and bottom. Silver busk fastenings covered the middle, all the way down the front. The boning had been delicately covered with thin, black satin, some of them ending in little snippets below the bottom. Curious little hands turned the piece over to further inspect the back. The visible eye of the adolescent boy widened in a mix of excitement and fear. It was as he had dreaded; a never ending black lace strapped through tiny holes from bottom to top.

An exasperated sigh was all that was heard throughout the room.

So this was what the demon had meant by _pleasurable torture_ while cocking an eyebrow, when Ciel asked what his plan involved, a few days ago.

 

_This._

_The corset._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a huge thank you to [Saddith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saddith/pseuds/Saddith) for beta-ing this chapter for me.  
> •  
> [irllax.tumblr.com](http://irllax.tumblr.com)  
> 

The sun had been set high in the sky all day, leaving a heatwave in its wake and causing the air to almost suffocate anyone who dared to breathe. It had been two weeks since Nina Hopkins' special delivery had arrived at the Phantomhive manor and on this very day, layered with heavy, hot air all around, which made everyone perspire and fan themselves excessively, the gala were to take place.

Ciel Phantomhive had been dreading the day since the dress had arrived; while he had agreed to Sebastian's shenanigans - on certain conditions - it had also managed to ignite the unbeknownst little spark within him, which the butler had hoped for. He would have this entire case cleared up soon enough and he would have his revenge on the incompetent bastard that were the Oberhaupt Gustave Gerhardt; if the fool were conniving to take over the German department in Berlin, by slowly siphoning Funtom money into his own pockets, the watchdog would have him proven wrong instantly - even if it called for more deadly measures to correct the mistake and to make the man see reason ... if only for a few seconds.

Truly, no one knew what punishment dealt by the Queen's watchdog involved -  _because dead men tell no tales._

A sly smile erupted upon the boy's face as he stretched out on the sun chair located in the shadows of trees, in the manor's vast garden. It was unbearable to stay inside, as the sun had heated up each and every corner of the manor and until Mey-Rin had aired out the stale and heavy air, Ciel had opted to recreate outside for the afternoon. From his sun chair's position he had vision of most of the backyard, the sun-room and the doors which led to the great dining hall. The roses were already in full bloom and while he gazed upon beautifully crafted rose beds - probably by courtesy of Finny - he pondered upon how he were to engage and strike conversation with the Oberhaput. How he could ferret out little details of the man’s deceit and still remain innocent and appeal to the man's ego.

The Oberhaupt had been given accommodation at the Phantomhive town house in London, which was currently managed by Tanaka and Bard. The Oberhaupt had insisted on bringing along two members of his own staff for the journey, which made for more than enough servants to cater to each and every of the miscreant’s whims and needs.

The soft twitter from birds above was suddenly interrupted by a sharp clacking noise approaching Ciel. He peeked open his eye and in the distance he saw his butler walking towards him; though he could hear the sharp sound echoing from Sebastian's heels hitting the cobblestone, it almost looked like the butler was gliding towards him. How he held himself and his features, the ebony strands of hair fluttering and framing his face, the downcast look and the never fading smirk upon his lips. Ciel instantly felt an odd, tormenting tremble and jolt in his body - the same pinch he felt whenever Sebastian was suddenly and unannounced in his presence. He had learned to suppress this uneasy emotion in most situations - during his morning or evening routine, dinner and the arduous carriage travels - but in situations where he hadn't anticipated Sebastian's presence, his body always answered with this autonomous reaction pattern.

It was a bittersweet feel: to hate himself for even entertaining the idea of such an elusive attraction towards this ...  _this demon_  ... and at the same time to never having felt more heightened than when he was biting down, harshly, on his own bloodless knuckles late at night, afraid to let the damned name spill past his lips as he pleasured himself to sultry thoughts of being trapped underneath hellfire blazing eyes. For a second he let his eyes fall shut and he shuddered internally at the thought of having those hands pinning him to the bed, with a voice whispering in his ear ...

 

"My lord?"

It took Ciel a moment to resurface from his wishful thinking and realize the butler had called for him. He opened his eye and gazed upon the demon standing in front of him. That smirk - still present on his face - but now with eyes which had a faint glow to them. Ciel let out an exasperated sigh and stretched his neck muscles.

"Daydreaming, perhaps?" Sebastian suggested and the demon couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle.

A slight blush was present on the boy's face and it was evident who was the cause of the sudden rush of blood - though Sebastian refrained from revealing that part. Though he couldn't lie, leaving out some of the truth was always an option. The earl clicked his tongue and huffed.

"Tch! I have hardly any other thing to do on a lazy day like this," he snapped and got up from the sun chair, before continuing, "Have you made all the proper arrangements for tonight?"

He knew he'd never have to ask but he needed to steer the conversation towards another topic and pull his mind out of the gutter.

"Why, yes my lord. Everything has been taken care of in the most delicate matter," Sebastian chirped and bowed ever so slightly.

An excuse had been made, that the Earl of Phantomhive himself wouldn't be attending the gala. Written apologies had been sent to the Viscount of Druitt, explaining how the young master had fallen ill due to his allergies. Tanaka had delivered the message of the faux illness to the Oberhaupt, who had hardly taken notice - Sebastian could still recall Bard's boisterous voice yelling in the background when he had been on the phone with Tanaka; "If I have to assist in packing or unpacking one more bloody suit or polish another shoe, I'm setting the whole damnable thing on fire!"

It seemed everything was in order; Ciel would blend in as just another young woman, who had recently risen to ranks high enough that she could attend the gala ... and hardly any notice would be given, a name would probably never be asked. Perhaps the women of the higher social ranks would throw a glance in the young woman's direction, and then they would gossip about the dress' old fashioned high-necked collar or how unsophisticated her manners were, seeing she was clinging to attention of an obvious nouveau-riche all evening. But that was just a mere persona, invented for this evening only and Ciel Phantomhive would have his revenge in no small measure due to his unwavering determination; he would make the Oberhaupt regret every single move he had made since the first stolen penny had hit the bottom of his deep pocket.

Another heavy breeze travelled through the garden. What should have been, literally, a fresh breath of air, instead made strands of hair and thin muslin fabric stick to hot and sweaty skin. Ciel wiped his forehead and looked upon his butler with a determined, yet tired look.

"I guess I have to get on with it, before it is too late," he sighed.

Sebastian gestured towards the mansion and Ciel began making his way towards his bedchambers. Sebastian had laid out the dress and all of the accessories on the bed. The long, chestnut brown, curled wig had been nicely styled and placed on the small desk. A tiny box still remained unopened, which was the first thing that caught Ciel's eye as he approached the bed.

"What's in the box?" he questioned as he reached out for it.

"Oh, just a little extra present from dear miss Hopkins. She sure is in nice spirits these days," the demon teased and was instantly rewarded with a scowl from the boy.

The box was clumsily opened and as he lost grip of it, out fell endless amounts of black lace and straps, decorated with small bows here and there. The face of Ciel Phantomhive could practically be described as mortified and as he lifted one of the pieces to examine it, he noticed the sly smile on the face of his butler. The boy was more than done with Nina Hopkins' shenanigans:

"I'm not wearing these for the life of me," he snarled. Secretly he was somehow impressed that Nina had had the audacity to include actual undergarments in her delivery.

"Be that as it may, young master, it would simply complete the entire outfit perfectly," the demon added nonchalantly and gestured towards Ciel that he should spread his arms.

The butler slowly started undoing the row of buttons on the boy's muslin shirt. The thin fabric slipped past delicate and subtlety defined shoulders and the demon swore he felt a slight shiver coming from the boy as his own cotton clad hands ventured with feather-light touches down the arms to remove the shirt completely.

It would be a bold move to make any direct attempts of stealing touches in this moment. Though dressing the boy in his disguise surely had some benefits in this matter.

Ciel helped himself to undo his pants and hastily reached for the petticoat, which had been made in a more undersized design than the usual voluminous and heavy style. Still wearing his muslin drawers and everything, the boy almost jumped into the under-petticoat and awaited the butler's help to tie the skirt in place. It amused Sebastian to no end, seeing his flustered little master so desperately trying to hide his slight arousal and it most definitely piqued his interest. As the demon slid his hands around the boy's waist to pull the top of the skirt in place, the boy's breath hitched and he heard him swallow with difficulty. The desire was present; that much was evident. But given the boy was as stubborn as ever, the demon would have to pry a flagrant reaction from him, almost by force. The next piece of the garment answered all of his unholy prayers, all at once.

Ah, yes. This was surely turning into an interesting little game between the two of them. He had him dancing to the tune of his fiddle already, but a last push over the edge was needed ... to have him freefall into his own depravation, collapsing into the hellish pit at the bottom of it all. And Sebastian would be there to catch him at long last.

He was done handling the boy with kid-gloves, and almost literally so, the demon bit down on the middle finger of each of his gloves. One at a time, he removed the fabric from long and slender fingers, embellished with pitch black nails. The gloves rippled to the floor as he abruptly grabbed the boy by his elbows and forced his arms above his head.

The corset had been undone in the front by its busks. Standing behind the boy, Sebastian slid the corset around the boy's waist and neatly closed each busk from bottom to top. To savor the moment, he made sure to attach each fastening at a tantalizing slow pace. Muscles were twitching underneath the boy's beautifully and deliciously creamy skin and by now the demon had almost admitted defeat, seeing he was becoming a slave to his own game; the scent of the boy, seeing little drops of sweat running their way down his neck and his upper back, hearing his slow but steady breath and fast-paced heartbeat ... Sebastian reveled in his craving: to touch his lips to the boy's skin and leave trails with his tongue all the way up his spine, skillfully nipping and sucking at each vertebrae until he reached his hairline, to nuzzle his face into the dark locks and pulling the boy closer at the same time ...

"S-Sebastian?" he heard the boy question with unease and a slight tremble to his voice.

He knew he had been lost in his own thoughts for too long. The butler merely chuckled to brush off the evident fault in his façade, and proceeded to close the last busk fastening, to have the corset sitting in place almost perfectly around Ciel's delicate waist. The boy's ribcage was now expanding and retracting at a heavy, frantic pace as he felt the piece tighten around him. He hadn't forgotten what had happened four years ago; the suffering of having a corset tightened around your figure.

Slowly, but surely, the demon began pulling at the long straps with skilled hands, one vicious tug after another.

Each yank pulled him closer and closer until his back collided with Sebastian's chest. It was maddening, how his one hand held a tight grip to the straps of the corset, while the other had snaked around his waist and now rested on top of the rows of busks. Ciel's eyes felt drowsy and through a lidded and heavy gaze he felt the sweat from his forehead trail down the side of his neck. The bloody heatwave - of all days, this had to be the one. A warm breath ghosted upon his neck as he heard Sebastian whisper in his ear,

"You might want to grab hold of something. The bed poster perhaps," he sneered, while letting his bare hand trail from the boy's stomach and up his arm until it reached his shoulder blade.

In the most shameless gesture, Sebastian let his index finger travel a sweat drop's path up his master's neck until it could brush away the strands of hair near his ear, to suggestively add; "That is if you want this over and done with quickly," and gave another harsh tug to the straps of the corset, pulling the boy even closer.

Whether his perspiration was due to the hot weather or some other lecherous feeling, Sebastian couldn't help but revel in his young master's internal battle and it was, truly, quite endearing.

"I- I ..." Ciel whispered and desperately tried to find some self-preservation before caving into the demon's allurement completely.

Another harsh tug made his breath hitch and he bit the inside of his cheek fiercely, as to mentally slap himself and see reason. The fine vibrancy from the sound of Sebastian’s chuckle made him snap his eyes open and realize what a compromising position they had ended up in.

"Release me," he snapped and as he felt the demon's embrace slip, he quickly ventured the two steps forward and grabbed a hold of the bed poster.

"Just get it over with. Now, Sebastian!" he demanded.

The boy didn't get a chance to breathe before his butler's claws were pulling at the straps vigorously and painfully, cinching his waist.

"Ah!"

Tiny fingers desperately clung to mahogany wood and another pull from the straps sent a jolt of pain through his being. The conundrum of it all was his body's response to the pain, which left him with a pooling desire deep within. He tried to veer the images from his mind but with each yank to the straps, his fantasies got a stronger and more tenacious hold on him; evidently, the unimaginable happened.

 

Another tug to the straps.

_And the boy moaned._

 

There was no mistaking the sound escaping his lips. It was no cry of pain or despair. This was pure pleasure. And Ciel felt all of it. His mind had already conjured up the image of the demon’s hellfire blazing eyes, his mouth upon his neck, sucking and biting while delivering him the pleasure of pain, which he'd never known he would desire or crave until this very moment. He almost dared imagine those long and wicked fingers wrapping themselves around his cock and skillfully robbing him of whatever innocence he had left, while prying lecherous moans from his lips.

To emphasize the immediate mistake, Sebastian enticingly tugged one last time at the straps and pried a lewd moan from his young master.

The room fell silent. All that was heard were heavy and shaky breaths - not only Ciel's but from the demon as well. The suffocating heat surrounded them and Ciel felt the embarrassment of his slip-of-lips like an ice cold bucket of water had been douched over him.

"Get out," he whispered.

As the demon made no move to leave the room, Ciel grabbed the bed poster painfully hard and yelled this time,

"I said, get out! Leave me be. Get out. I'll call for you when I see fit. Just get out, now. Leave the room, Sebastian."

He glared with deadly intent at the demon and stared directly into his deep maroon eyes. He ripped the eyepatch from his face and screamed,

" _That's an order_ , Sebastian!"

The demon politely bowed with his left hand in place over his inhuman heart and sternly replied,

"Yes, my lord."

The door clicked shut and Ciel remained in his position by the bed, head hanging low between his arms with hands that still held the bed poster. His inner turmoil desperately ricocheted between embarrassment in baring himself and being unable to contain his desire - and the anger he felt welling up at being weak and displaying emotions in front of the stupid, mocking demon.

Oh, he was definitely somewhere in the halls by now, snickering and believing he was now controlling the strings in this game. The mere thought woke a sudden determination in Ciel.

_I'll show him. I'll make him eat his own self-satisfied, manipulative words. I'll take whatever I want, greedily. Both pleasure and revenge. You're not winning this game, Sebastian._

Ciel reached for the stockings, garter, laced panties and every other bit of threadwork he could get his hands on in the little box on the bed. With fearlessness and determination he laboriously slipped out of his muslin drawers and into the laced panties. The garter fitted snugly around his hips, just below the corset. Said corset made the entire ordeal quite tiring, but the boy was adamant in his decision. How he ever managed to slip into the undergarments was a mystery, seeing he could hardly button his own shirts without ruining the order of the buttons. Lastly the black stockings were slipped on and secured in place above the knees by the garter straps. He let the petticoat slip back into place and reached for the dress itself on the bed. Though the dress wasn’t heavy or difficult to put on, it was impossible to close the back by himself. After ten minutes of an exhausting battle with trying to reach all the way up his back, he declared defeat.

So he would need Sebastian's help after all. Asking Mey-Rin was completely out of the question. An exasperated sigh left his lips and he called,

"Sebastian, come here!"

The three knocks on the door were almost immediate and in strolled the demon with his hands behind his back.

"Yes, my lo- … _oh!_ "

Rendering Sebastian speechless was worth every sweat drop and each sting from the corset, Ciel inwardly admitted.

"You will help me close the back and help me put on my shoes," the boy demanded.

"Yes my lord," Sebastian hastily replied and went to work on the endless rows of buttons on the back of the dress.

So he was able to dress himself after all, he mused. He just needed the right reason. He snickered in a whisper towards himself, but fell silent in an instant when he saw what peeked out under the bottom of the dress; black, thin stockings on feet. Could he possibly have ... no, he'd never ... To which he only had his suspicion confirmed, when he reached the few bottom buttons on the dress and saw black lace peeking out from the top of the petticoat.

_Oh my, young master. So the game continues._

His conniving plan had surely been set in motion. To actually complete the ordeal though, that would be entirely up to the boy and, hopefully, acceptance of his true desires.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter note: there are some German phrases and words used within the conversation of this chapter - if you don't understand or speak the language, fret not - it can be easily skipped, as it doesn't contribute to anything important, plot-wise - it's merely there to support the character.  
> •  
> [irllax.tumblr.com](http://irllax.tumblr.com)  
> 

The carriage moved with haste down the main road towards London. Finny were in charge of steering the carriage, the boy always eager to travel outside of the Phantomhive estate when the opportunity presented itself. Travelling to London wasn't the longest of trips but due to earlier events of the day, the trip itself felt excruciatingly dreadful and, perhaps, a bit embarrassing to the young Earl. Ciel had assumed his usual travelling position - leaning against the window, his chin resting upon his hand, as he gazed absent-mindedly out the window. The sun had begun to set and the temperature had dropped several degrees, which made the female persona disguise bearable to wear. Almost, not quite.

He knew he could have gone about this scheme in a completely different way. Simply dismissing Sebastian's plan, gone ahead and ordered self-said demon to threaten the Oberhaupt to spill his secrets and admit to the fraud, perhaps even dispose of him if the ignorant fool wouldn't comply.

Few knew what the boy truly lived for in his life; what gave him the need, the passion, the will to even wake up every morning. Truthfully, only one person knew. Perhaps even better than Ciel himself was aware of. Which was exactly why Ciel knew Sebastian had gone about his plan in exactly the way he had;

If there was one thing above all, that the young Earl of Phantomhive enjoyed, it was unravelling the evil plots and schemes of the filthy underworld, seeing the faces of the complacent fat lords with their flushed faces go from smug to agony, as they realised they had been caught in their own lies. Seeing them suffer as much as they had inflicted. And he carried it out mercifully. More often by the hand of his demon than not. And this was exactly why Ciel was now wearing the disguise he were. Why he was travelling to London to attend a party he never wanted to attend as an Earl: to pry the secrets from the Oberhaupt by cunning and sly tricks, to have him begging for mercy at his feet later on, when the truth was laid out for all to see. This was truly one of the very few joys of Ciel Phantomhive.

Across from him in the carriage sat the demon; legs crossed, hands resting on top of knees. Seeing Ciel had opted to stare at the fields that rushed by, Sebastian carelessly stole small glances at the Earl. Though he didn't fit that role anymore. To the naked eye Ciel Phantomhive now resembled the ever beautiful young lady; the auburn brown wig had been done neatly with soft curls, some of them pinned back with pearls and on top of it adorned with a little hat done in modern fashion. His arms had been covered up by long satin gloves, which ended just atop his elbows. There had been no need to dramatically accessorise the boy - the dress made up for it all, by being quite the piece in itself. Tiny, pointy, high-heeled shoes peeked out underneath the dress, which wasn't an issue in the slightest to the boy: the way he would strut with confidence through the halls of the manor in a seemingly conceited gait - the boy were no stranger to height underneath his feet. As long as no one dared to do the courtesy of asking the lady for a dance, Ciel was safe.

Recalling the last time the boy had worn a disguise alike, the little Robin in the pink dress, remembering the pain both physically and mentally of having to teach the young master how to waltz... the demon smirked. It all seemed so long ago by now, seeing how their dynamics had changed. How the boy had changed. How he himself had changed.

_Something had indeed been altered._

_They had both yet to see what exactly that was._

Not before long the sun had set completely, leaving the night to cover and shroud everyone in darkness. Upon arrival at the designated halls for tonights event, Ciel let out a deep sigh. Outside people were already clamouring, women attached to their men by their arms, smiling, laughing.

"Best get on with it and be done," the boy sneered.

Sebastian couldn't be seen at the event, primarily due to the fact that his seemingly handsome face was quite well known amongst the women of the higher social class; the Phantomhive butler and his never ending charm and skills hadn't gone amiss. Though servants weren't supposed to call attention to themselves, the Phantomhive butler somehow always managed to put on a show in whatever he did - and succeeded too. A polite bow and a slight nod, people congratulating and giving their praise to the Earl of Phantomhive for having such skilled staff ... Yes, the Phantomhive head-butler that was Sebastian Michaelis had certainly made sure his efforts were acknowledged - and it would cause more than suspicion if the very same was seen accompanying anyone other than Ciel Phantomhive himself.

"You know what to do, get on with it," Ciel commanded as he exited the carriage. Sebastian replied with a brilliant smile and a low "Yes, my lord" as he saw the, now, little mistress disappear amongst the crowd. Finny was left in charge of the carriage for the evening. He would await further instructions without question as he helped the horses to a rest stop for some water, letting them take a much needed break.

The gala was certainly splendid, an overflowing river of everything bedazzled. Waiters would serve crisp and freshly poured champagne alongside little edibles for the greedy mouths of the wealthy and prosperous. A string quartet plucked and swayed the tones of the Les Moulinets, the third tour of the dance, Les Lanciers. The dance floor was packed and pink flesh dressed in silk, wool and cotton flowed in synchronised movement, beautifully coordinated and pleasing to view from afar. On top of the balcony the demon lured in the shadows, observing, overseeing his little mistress amongst the crowd. A champagne glass in hand, only a few drops left at the bottom.

My, my young master. Be careful your true nature doesn't come forth, lest you forget to control your soon to be inebriated state, the demon mused to himself. It was entertainment you couldn't put a price to, seeing the boy desperately trying to gain the attention of the Oberhaupt. Sebastian didn't need their Faustian contract to palpate the annoyance emanating from the boy, as his efforts unfortunately proved fruitless. Within an hour the boy was on his third glass of champagne and seemed to forfeit his cause.

* * *

 

"He barely takes notice of my advancements. He's all to consumed by his own ego to even be interested in anything but himself, the insolent fool!" Ciel whispered under his breath while he leaned against the wall of one of the halls in the foyer with his arms crossed. He knew very well that Sebastian was within earshot of his words, no matter where he went. An annoyed little huff escaped him as he furrowed his brows. "Perhaps this isn't such a superior plan after all, _demon._ Perhaps I should just order you to finish him off as soon as he leaves." The scowl on the boy was visible from where Sebastian hid in the shadows. 

Ciel had entered the banquet as soon as he had left Sebastian and Finny at the entrance and immediately locked eyes on the Oberhaupt. He had been standing in far corner of the room, away from the dance floor, naturally sporting and boasting all of his (stolen) efforts to anyone who were willing to lend him an ear. The foreign accent only called for further attention and though his looks were not one to call upon the women of the higher standing, most men were certainly intrigued by his confidence. Until they snuffed out the fact that his riches weren't earned more than recently and they politely bade him their farewell. Truly, no one could stand the nouveau riches for long. Part of his features, the greyish beard with long sideburns, the monocle and the little silver chain attached to it, which was dangling every now and then when his mouth would bellow out a roaring laugh ... it somehow reminded Ciel of the late Baron Kelvin. He looked just the same part villain and low life breathing insolent cur as that nightmare of a man had done in his glorious days. The Oberhaupt's jacket threatened to burst at the seams and his face already showed quite the flushing from his heavy champagne consumption.

He was everything Ciel loathed in a human. And to his horror this was the exact same human being he planned to pry secrets from by the skills of seduction.

And now Ciel had retreated to one of the halls in utter annoyance of his failed approach. The demon emerged from the shadows and slowly made his way towards his little master. Well, in this case, mistress. The way Sebastian moved with the gait in his feet, the way his hips swayed fluidly, as he came closer, reminded Ciel of a snake stalking it's prey; slowly gliding, drawing nearer and nearer, observing in silence, waiting. Until it pounced.

And Sebastian pounced.

One hand slammed into the wall beside Ciel's face with deathly force. His demonic stare locked with Ciel's. The boy was adamant in his decision of not giving the demon the satisfaction of having him scared.

"You're giving up, is that it? I believe we've been through this before, haven't we young master?" His other gloved hand slid gently up the arm of the little mistress in front of him. "Perhaps I simply haven't been thorough enough in my teachings," his voice purred and his ebony strands of hair brushed upon the boy's cheek as he lowered his head to whisper lowly in his little masters ear; "Do you acquire assistance as how to skillfully steal away the attention of your prey, young master?"

In no mood for the demon's shenanigans, Ciel pushed at his chest as he swatted away the hand upon his arm. Sebastian immediately caught him by his wrist and held it in place, mid air. 

"Now there, my little mistress. Violence won't solve this equation." His words were dripping with allurement and Ciel felt himself falling victim to his clever, evil silver tongued purrs. His heart betrayed him by fluttering, his words failing him as he opened his mouth to mock the demon, yet no words escaped him.

Sebastian decided to play with his food, quite literally. 

"All men succumb to their base needs when little delicacies such as yourself present the opportunity to quench their thirst, young mistress." Sebastian's gloved hand released it's fierce grip of the boy's wrist and wicked long fingers continued their earlier ministration of the boy's arm, one curled index finger snaking it's way up to caress subtlety across a rosy cheek.

"Do you feel the electric spark such small gestures can enlighten within?"

Ciel was at Sebastian's mercy now and he knew there was no escaping except by command. How easily a situation could turn around on Ciel as soon as Sebastian sniffed out any amount of lacking confidence in the boy. 

The demon's left hand stroked right underneath Ciel's right eye, causing an immediate surge through them both at the close proximity of the contract seal. The plump fine lips of the boy parted slightly as a breath escaped him, a slight tremor creeping through his bones. 

Oh, what a fine quivering little mess he had already made of him. So easily his desire could be coaxed from him, seeing they had already broken through the first barrier that kept them apart. Instead they now danced among dark veils; not truly seeing things clearly, yet conscious that behind each layer, at the centre of it all, the boy's depravity lay dormant, simply begging to be brought to life. 

"Now, young master ... will you continue your mission in order to get what you want?"

The double edged words and their meaning escaped none of them.

"Yes," Ciel whispered, his arousal evident in the sweet tinge of his breath upon the demon's face.

"Have I taught you well enough, that you dare to act out your actions without my assistance?"

"Y-yes."

A tiny silk gloved hand reached for Sebastian's white cotton clad hand and grabbed a hold of it. Slowly, the boy slid the hand from his face as cerulean locked with deep red, his gaze lidded as he playfully nipped at his lower lip. 

The vicious little imp was certainly the skilled student.

"Oh, forgive me my earlier advancements, my lord," his young voice mocked, a hint of a snicker evident in his tone, "I was simply struck by the brilliance of your achievements and I found myself so infatuated by your accomplishments, my acts were too candid and certainly inappropriate." The little cloved hand had released Sebastian's, only to travel to the lapel upon his tailcoat and fiddled with the emblem of the Phantomhive crest. "My sincere apologies, my lord," and that blue orb gazed upon him with pure innocence as the boy batted his lashes for good measure.

"How utterly corrupted you have become, my little lord."

For a moment they both lingered in the hallway without words, Sebastian gazing upon the boy, Ciel with a downcast look and hand still fiddling with the pin on Sebastian's tailcoat. The boy seemed deep in tought. Yet before Sebastian had the chance to peek at his fleeting thoughts, a loud clamour was heard from within the grand hall. Both made their way there in no time, Sebastian still hidden within the shadows, as they gazed upon the scene:

A heated argument between a noble which Ciel didn't recognise and the Oberhaupt himself. A woman were hiding herself behind the noble with her face in her hands, clearly shocked. Heated words were exchanged and it was evident that the Oberhaupt had stepped out of line.

"What in your right mind gives you the idea, that you would ever be in a position to approach a married woman in such a way?"

The Oberhaupt hiccuped and tried to feign innocence with a mock surrender of his hands in the air. The whole scene seemed so comical, yet no one dared to even snicker. The woman in question of the said inappropriate encounter was still sobbing, hidden behind her husband's flailing arms. 

"Tch, was hätte ich tun sollen? Sie war jetzt-," the Oberhaupt began his excuse, yet the foreign language only lit a fire underneath the wronged gentleman;

"And he doesn't even speak English - what kind of madman is this?" 

"English I speak, ganz gut. Aber ... But, the woman, es war nicht -"

All too sudden, too many things happend at once. 

In the distance, the host of the gala, the viscount, was already making a beeline for the drama at the centre of the dance floor (and heavens knew that said drama would only increase tenfold if Aleistor Chamber were involved), the Oberhaupt were still trying to apologise in a mix of bilingual inebriated words, which by now had aggravated the fine Gentleman and his wife to the extend, that violence now entered the whole melodrama; the noble lifted his hand high in the air and prepared for a slap, the Oberhaupt being his target. 

"Seb-" Ciel began his cry, yet decided not to end the command, as he took matters into his own hand and launched himself towards the scene, moving as fast as the dress allowed him to. One arm stretched out to protect him from the blow of the slap. Being nowhere within reach he desperately threw himself forward, aiming for the Oberhaupt.

_I will be damned if I am having this chance ruined by the imbecile's inability to keep his promiscuous attitude concealed_ , Ciel cursed inwardly.

And then silence.

And gasps, some even yelling muffled whimpers.

Ciel had tripped over his own clumsy feet and were now sprawled out in the middle of the dance floor, his hands clinging unto bottom of the Oberhaupt's slacks. The dress had crawled up his legs, revealing the black stockings and the slightest sighting of a garter strap.

Flustered as he was, he peeked up at both men with the heaviest blush on his cheeks. The younger gentleman had stopped his assault on the Oberhaupt in mid-air, completely taken aback by the young lady which now laid face first into the highly glossy and waxed mahogany floor. 

"What in heaven's name is going on?" the young gentleman questioned with a genuine confusion.

"I- ..." Ciel began, yet was cut off by a large hand clenching his own, pulling him up.

"Ah, junge Dame, you are falling for me, ja?" The Oberhaupt snickered at his own, poorly timed joke as he assisted Ciel to his feet. 

Ciel had about had it; going through so many ridiculous emotions and scenarios in one day was unbearable. From his silver-tongued demon luring him into his grasp with promises of assistance and instructions, yet what he so cunningly achieved was a flustered Ciel, losing control - something the Phantomhive boy did not approve of. And next came the absolutely preposterous person Gustave Gerhardt himself and his inappropriate behaviour, which by now had caused Ciel nothing but trouble and threatened to have the plan fall apart, if he were dismissed and asked to leave the party.

And now this.

The Earl of Phantomhive, the Queen's Watchdog, being helped to his feet by before mentioned idiot, while Ciel very well knew another demonic moron lingered in the shadows of the grand hall, probably snickering and enjoying Ciel's misery a little too much for his own good.

"Do not be so sour, little Liebchen. See, smile. We must celebrate such a beauty falling for me!"

Ciel's pout was as good as permanently plastered on his face, yet the demon's words reverberated through him as shivers down his spine, whispered through his own champagne-clouded mind;

_Do you feel the electric spark such small gestures can enlighten within?_

Ciel shuddered and swallowed his pride; I shan't let such a trifle little thing get in my way, he promised himself. 

The Oberhaupt had apologised the best he could to the surrounding crowd, before yet again insisting that he should see to the lady's needs. The orchestra resumed their ensemble with a lighter tune, hopefully to lighten the tenseness of the atmosphere. Another glass of champagne was forced into Ciel's hand and the Oberhaupt let a grin carve into his fat, red cheeks as he prompted the lady; "Go on, bitte - have some champagne to calm yourself. Haben sie niemal - enschuldigung, my apologies my dear, my German heritage gets the best of me, when I allow myself treats as these," he said as he swirled the glass around, having it bottoms up in mere seconds.

Ciel sipped politely at his glass of bubbles as Sebastian's words yet again rang in his ears.

_Damn this._

"You have nothing to apologise for, Sir. On the contrary, it is I who should apologize for my earlier advancements," Ciel began his plea, just as he had feigned innocence in front of Sebastian earlier. As he spoke in a soft voice, he let his eyelashes bat a bit more than usual - while ending the whole speech with a, hopefully not noticeable, faux smile.

Gustave Gerhardt was more than enamoured with the little lady in front of him; Ciel knew he had him cornered. He thanked unknown entities for the effects of alcohol, as this was what seemed to be the key element in making progress with the Oberhaupt. 

"You must tell me all about your endeavours in Germany, Sir. This Funtom company I heard that you manage, isn't it tedious work being in charge of everything?" Ciel inwardly cursed himself and cringed at his own words.

"Ah, nein, it is quite bearable when you have servants and wealth like I do, my dear. I work hard in my line of work - unlike some others within the company. You see, not all of us were born into wealth and a managing position," he drabbled on, already sipping on another glass of champagne. 

The Oberhaupt gestured that Ciel should join him in a walk towards the outside balcony off the far edge of the room - something that had Ciel swallow visibly with worry; he was certainly not planning on making a repeat of a kidnapping - and being sold to the highest bidder - like last time he had been to a gala like this. The corset had to be enough. Yet progress was being made and Ciel had to step into unknown territory if he were to find certain proof of the fact, that The Oberhaupt Gustave Gerhardt had indeed been siphoning money from the Funtom company.

* * *

 

From afar, shrouded by the covers of branches and trees, Sebastian observed Ciel and the Oberhaupt on the balchony. The pale moon shone it's silvery light down upon the neatly kept garden of the manor and everything appeared to be painted in a palette of blue, grey and white - something which never failed to remind Sebastian of his young master;

the paleness, the darkness, the coldness, the sapphire blue of the boy's left eye. All of this, which embodied Ciel Phantomhive himself. 

Yet the icy facade had been cracking lately, slowly melting. It had been exposed to something else than the frigid personality of a scorn and revengeful orphan. It was maturing, experiencing, letting curiosity take the reigns for once - and though curiosity killed the cat, this delicious little kitten was nowhere near danger or certain death; except the one Sebastian would one day deliver himself.

The demon smirked inwardly at the thought of death, kittens and Ciel being merged together in one thought, like this. Oh well, each to his musings.

Upon the balcony stood the perfect little cunning creature, neatly dressed to match the moonlight in his magnificent midnight blue dress, the curls of the wig that fluttered ever so slightly as a breeze rushed by, the faint blush upon his cheeks, the twisted little lies which left his pink lips with every phrase the boy uttered;

"So, this mr. Phantomhive that runs the Funtom company, have you ever met the man? I know very well of his existence, yet have never met him. This is my very first ball, you see."

By every question Ciel asked, the Oberhaupt now gladly spilled his secrets.

"Ack, the boy, not man. Yes, I met him once and I tell you, he is too spoiled for his own good. That little -" and The Oberhaupt trailed off in several german words, which were clearly too explicit for English language. "He needs to be taught his place. Tch, to have a child run a company like Funtom? Es ist mir scheiß egal .. sorry, it doesn't matter who runs the factory, but certainly anybody but a child. An adult should be in charge," and his ramblings continued as the saliva spluttered from his mouth from the sudden rage.

_Well, well, mr. Gerhardt; something certainly is rotten in the state of ... well, Germany_ , Sebastian snickered to himself. 

"What a rude person this mr. Phantomhive is. I shall never wish to meet him," Ciel gasped with a hand over his mouth. "I am but a mere girl," he continued as he twisted one of the curls around his index finger and let the other hand slide down the arm of the Oberhaupt, "but I understand the need for success well enough, to understand your needs. Tell me, wouldn't it just be easier to, perhaps, commit a coup and become the usurper yourself? Or have you other plans to put the little brat in his rightful place?"

The eyes of Gustave Gerhardt narrowed at Ciel's ideas and questions and a too poignant pause between them unnerved Ciel; had he overstepped? Had his disguise been seen through?

To his relief the Oberhaupt soon smiled in a wide, smug grin, one arm reaching out for Ciel and grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling the little lady closer; "Mein Schatz, you are a genius with your cruel ideas," and another heartily laugh escaped him, as Ciel was pulled close to his chest in a strong, clumsy grip. "But I have already set part one of that plan in motion. Sadly, money is needed in order to complete such a scheme, nicht wahr? But you clever little girl, you shall be a good asset to accompany me for the rest of the night," and by that line Ciel was released roughly, spun around and smacked on his arse before being rudely groped.

Ciel froze in place, every muscle tense and a fiery rage instantly surfacing.

"Get your hands off me," the boy snarled in a low voice. His urge to call for Sebastian and have him rid the Oberhaupt from the very earth was almost too tempting. 

As on cue, Sebastian snatched the twig he had been fiddling with for the last fifteen minutes into two halves; _not now, young master. Don't ruin your chance when you are this close._

From his champagne induced haze, the Oberhaupt didn't seem too observant of Ciel's sudden change of demeanour. In fact, he ignored it all together, when he pulled Ciel closer by his waist and wrist. Ciel flailed his arms and pushed as his chest, bellowing from the bottom of his lungs;

"Let me go, you insolent cur!" and before he knew it, he had reacted by instinct and called for his demon to come to his rescue.

_Sebastian._

And from the shadows the demon sighed in defeat; so be it.

In one smooth leap Sebastian had positioned himself crouching the railing right next to the Oberhaupt and the mortified little lady that were Ciel Phantomhive. Oh heavens, how comically distraught the boy looked in the arms of the disgusting excuse for a man.

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt your courting, my dear Sir, but I shall have to take the young lady with me for now," Sebastian said with a wide grin. 

"Don't just sit there, you fool. Get him off me _now_ , Sebastian,"

Before the Oberhaupt managed to flinch another muscle, Sebastian had pulled the man off of his young master and thrown him quite carelessly to the edge of the balchony. The Oberhaupt struggled to find words, completely taken aback to the sudden change. He blinked once, then twice as he desperately tried to make sense of the scene in front of him;

"Who are you? How dare you interrupt-" 

Yet he was abruptly cut off by Ciel smacking him across the face. 

"You think you can steal from me and get away with it without ramifications?"

Ciel eyed a riding crop strapped to the hip of the Oberhaupt underneath his coat, and in one single swift motion of his satin glove covered hand, he had snatched it and proceeded to threathen the Oberhaupt with his own weapon.

"You're not getting away with this, I will have you on your knees and begging for mercy soon enough, you fraud!" Ciel tapped the crop to the side of the Oberhaupt's cheek and gave him a wicked smile.

"Young mast- _mistress_ , I implore you to excuse yourself for the rest of the evening," Sebastian began his plea, as he strode closer to Ciel's side. "You wouldn't want to ruin anyone's evening by this little mistake, now would you?"

"I will ruin all of it if I so see fit, Sebastian. Know your place and heed my calls, that is what makes the Phanto-"

The rest of the words fell muffled, as Sebastian had grabbed Ciel and placed his cotton clad hand over his mouth. He really didn't care for either killing the Oberhaupt or kidnapping him right now. His young Master had as good as blown his own cover and disguise by now - the Oberhaupt needed not much more than to put two and two together. There was always the possibility of the man being too drunk on champagne to notice - yet it didn't seem the case with the way the man's eyes had widened in surprise, at Ciel's little outburst. It wouldn't do to kill the man with a hall full of nobles next to them; honestly, it was a surprise they hadn't been exposed yet.

"I'm terribly sorry, young master, we're departing now. For your own good and before this turns even more messy than necessary," Sebastian whispered for Ciel's ears only.

From the floor of the balcony, the Oberhaupt watched in a mix of surprise and disbelief at the whole scene taking place before him; and then they were gone, whisked away into thin air as the intruder with black hair and red eyes had jumped over the railing with the little lady hoisted up into his arms.

"Sebastian, hm?" the Oberhaupt muttered to himself, "Where have I heard that name before?"

* * *

 

Within seconds Sebastian was at the carriage. A surprised Finny inclined his head at the sight of an angered Ciel flailing his extremities wildly within Sebastian's arms, riding crop, bouncy curls and all.

"Is the young master alright, Mr. Sebastian?" he politely inquired.

"Everything is perfectly fine, Finnian. Too much champagne is never good for anyone. Do make haste of readying the horses, as we need to depart for the manor right away. I fear the young master might become ill all too soon."

"Oh, right. Certainly, Mr. Sebastian. We will be on our way instantly," he chirped and crawled unto the front seat to ready himself. Ciel was dropped to his feet next to the carriage door, Sebastian's hand still in place over his mouth.

"There are spectators nearby, so I beg of you young master, don't let your inebriated ramblings spill when I remove my hand," Sebastian whispered to Ciel. The cerulean blue of his eye shot daggers in the butler's direction, yet he nodded briefly and clenched his hands into the dress skirt. 

As soon as Sebastian removed his hand, Ciel lifted his hand to strike the demon across the face with the crop. Sebastian caught it as fast as he had initiated the move.

"Young master, please. Get in the carriage, now."

"All ready mr. Sebastian," Finny called from his seated position.

Sebastian flung the door open and held out a hand to escort Ciel to his seat. Without seizing the gesture at all, Ciel crawled up into the carriage. Sighing, Sebastian joined and made two taps to the roof, to signal departure. Silence settled and besides Ciel's little puffs of anger no words were exchanged for several miles. The road switched from cobblestone to dirt and the buildings were replaced by fields and trees, all while the shroud of the night became even darker. And now Ciel couldn't hold back his contempt any longer;

"What are we to do now? Await the bastard's arrival at my doorstep and then dispose of him? Have you thought that through, Sebastian? Have you considered such into your grand scheme? I had him at my feet and he would have spilled, if you hadn't decided on our little escape trick!" 

"That was exactly what I had in mind, yes," Sebastian said with a smirk as he eyed Ciel with a sideway glance from his position at the window across from him.

"Exactly what?" Ciel spat.

"Having him show up at your doorstep. It seems so much more convenient that way, doesn't it?"

"Speak plainly, dog. I am not in the mood for your teasing!"

"You were close to revealing yourself this evening, young master. The disguise might fit you well, yet your inebriated state of mind clearly had the idea, that it was better to cause commotion over such a trifle thing as an embrace, instead of handling the situation as planned. So yes, because of the sudden change in your demeanour, it is highly likely, that the Oberhaupt will be coming up with the conclusion, that yes - it was the Phantomhive boy in disguise after all and hence the fat rat shall come a-knocking on your door; whether to plead for mercy or to finish you off, only time will tell."

Ciel pouted and decided not to argue further. He hated the demon for, yet again, being right. He hated himself for letting his own actions be his current downfall. He hated his poor self control when he consumed liquor. Ciel desperately needed some kind of control over the situation and right now he had none. Nothing than the hopeful event, that the Oberhaupt would figure everything out and hire some muscle to come knocking at the Phantomhive Manor's door.

In which case Ciel would gladly see to finishing off the impudent bastard by the hand of Sebastian.

"Tch! Fine, have it your way," Ciel huffed and crossed his arms. 

"I shall, my little _mistress_ ," Sebastian teased.

"Don't call me that. And wipe that smirk of your face. There is nothing funny about the scenario at hand. Nothing what so ever!"

"No, certainly there isn't. Nothing but your double standards but I'll leave that be for now. We'll be at the manor soon and I shall fix you a prop-"

Sebastian was cut off mid sentence by the carriage hitting a rather nasty bump in the road, which launched Ciel forward and onto his knees in front of Sebastian, curls bouncing and the blue silk dress pooling around him everywhere. 

"Sorry Mr. Sebastian, the horses got spooked by something!" Finny yelled from outside the carriage. "It won't happen again!"

"Like hell it wont!" the _little lady_ , which was a furious Ciel Phantomhive, growled from his position on the carriage floor.

" _Oh my_ ," the demon said with a snicker. "You seem to be all to eager to get on your knees today, young master," and cocked an eyebrow as he watched the blush spread across the boy's face.

"Will you stop with your insinuations and ill implied references," Ciel snarled as he tried to lift himself up off the floor. Yet another bump on the road only launched him further forward and straight towards Sebastian's legs.

_Good grief and hell on earth, let us be at the Phantomhive manor already_ , Ciel prayed.

The flustered little earl sitting on the floor of the carriage, positioned right at his feet, was simply too good to be true. How could one not take advantage of such a situation, Sebastian mused. He gently grabbed the boy's chin and turned his face towards him. He let his stare bore into the cerulean blue that peeked up at him, before whispering in a husky tone;

"If that's how you like me, I'll act accordingly. But don't go back on your command when you decide that having me speaking plainly might be even worse."

"Ugh, I hate you, Sebastian. I hate your silver-tongued deceitful words," Ciel spat.

"My, my - do tell me more, my little master, it makes me feel _so good_ ," Sebastian purred.

"W-what?"

"To revel in that anger of yours, it truly is magnificent. I'd much rather have that feisty and sassy little mouth of yours telling me of your hatred, instead of being praised," the demon crooned as he let his thumb brush over Ciel's lower lip. He felt his own arousal like a shiver down his spine, as those plump pink lips parted slightly. "You taint me so, young master, without even knowing."

Ciel felt pinned to the floor by the demonic gaze of Sebastian. Oh god, not this again.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop and they both knew they had arrived at the manor. Ciel was the first to break eye contact, as he finally got up - and realised that had been a mistake; the champagne still flowed through his veins and threatened to make him lose balance. Within seconds Sebastian had caught him and exited the carriage, Ciel wrapped neatly in his arms. 

Finny crawled down from the carriage and shot Ciel a worrying look, "oh master, I hope you'll feel better by tomorrow. A good night's sleep shall do you well," he added with a brilliant smile.

_A good night's sleep indeed._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, a huge thanks to [Saddith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saddith/pseuds/Saddith) for beta-ing this chapter.  
> •  
> [irllax.tumblr.com](http://irllax.tumblr.com)  
> 

"Put me down this instant, Sebastian!" Ciel bellowed from the bottom of his lungs. Exasperated noises and tiny, struggling hands were all over the demons torso, as he had picked up his young master, bridal style.

"Please bear with this a minute longer. You're in no way fit to walk on your own, in your inebriated state and it is my- "

_Slap._

The sound of a flat hand against a cheek sounded through out the hall. The wig had fallen off in the midst of Ciel's lashing out and bared were a face burning with anger and embarrassment. The covenant glowed a fierce, pulsating purple light and before the young earl made his second attempt of forcefully ordering Sebastian to put him down, the demon had gently lowered him onto his feet. Sebastian let out a deep, tired sigh as his master continued to act out his little temper tantrum.

"You will not embarrass me further tonight, Sebastian. I will not have it!"

"Young master, please ..."

The boy quickly made his way past his demon, not faltering the slightest in his steps; it took all the effort he had left not to.

_Why, Sebastian? Why must you always make me reach down into my darkest pits of depravity and pull out desires, which I ache so desperately to act upon? Why, why ..._

The door to the master bedroom flung open and as quickly as Ciel tried to shut the door in Sebastian's face, just as quickly had the demon managed to push the door wide open again, forcing Ciel to take a few steps back. If the young boy was too prideful to succumb to his passions, then Sebastian would make it perfectly clear to him, that he had already been swallowed up by his own damnable desire.

"You have no idea of how utterly corrupted your young mind already is, do you, young master?" Sebastian growled and kicked the door shut in an instant.

The face of Ciel Phantomhive was immediately drained of every vital lifesign and the cogs were already set in motion in his head, desperately trying to make sense of Sebastian’s outright crude remark.

He couldn't possibly have heard that one slip of his lips those years ago. Had his moans been heard? Had he revealed too much? Damn this corset and everything that came with it, Ciel thought. Surely Sebastian couldn't peek into his very mind of sinful fantasies.

_And had he honestly just kicked the door shut?_

"W-what do you mean by spurring such nonsense, demon," Ciel spat and desperately tried not to waver in his resolve.

"Oh, young master, I thought our games were past the stage of ignorance. Whatever your desire, I feel it scorching me deep inside. I have felt it for years. Do not lie, you commanded. And I do not. But do not try to hide whatever it is, this current transient hunger, that you feel. You have no concept of the ages of hunger I've felt, how utterly boring all those past souls have been, how they fed me no substance, not even a glimmer of hope for satisfaction. Do not try to convince me by that insipid human conclusion, that your mind hasn't already confirmed what you so desperately want to deny," Sebastian purred with an underlying tone of something, that would have sent every other human being running for the hills.

Ciel stood his ground but by every inch Sebastian came closer, his facial expression slowly began to give away his shattering resolve. The demon's eyes had narrowed to slits, once maroon irises now had a glowing, fiery tint to them.

"And pray, do tell ..." Sebastian continued as he slid the end of the riding crop underneath the young earl's chin - the very one, which he had pried from his master's hand earlier tonight. He propped the boy's head up so he would be able to see that last bit of resolve on the boy's face fall to pieces at his feet ...

"If not these fiery, infernal eyes of mine ... then whose is it that haunts those enticing fantasies of yours, late at night?"

Ciel felt the world spin into a frenzy around him. This was it. The naked truth bared for all to see. Of cause he knew. Ciel had already known but failed to acknowledge the severity of the collateral damage. Perhaps he didn't care anymore. Perhaps his perversion had simply taken such a strong hold of him, that what was once a flimsy, childlike fantasy, had now turned into a menacing desire. A desire to explore unknown territory. Take risks. Desire for the sake of desire. Those hellish eyes pierced right through him and as the riding crop gently tapped him underneath his chin to pry an answer out of him, he saw only one way to clash his, now, miniscule resolve with his craving for indulging in this damnable mirage of his.

He was Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive, and he had yet to back down from a challenge.

_This was not the night to cower and hide._

Ciel quickly latched unto the riding crop with one hand and tugged at it fiercely. The demon felt an immediate change in the young boy's demeanour and decided to play along. He let go of the riding crop in order for Ciel to pull it towards himself and he saw the boy spin the handle into his tiny palm. Whatever little resolve the boy had had left, had suddently returned - but this was something else. Some other boldness had taken over. 

This time Ciel thrust the riding crop up underneath Sebastian's chin, pushing it into the exposed soft spot underneath his jaw. The sheer willpower committed into that push somehow managed to take the demon by surprise and forced him to take few steps back, until his back collided with the door. The boy stood before him as an intimidating foreboding warning, that something had, indeed, changed. Sebastian knew that these very seconds could very well be the last any of them had, before things were irrevocably rendered.

_What game will you decide to play this time, young master?_

"You! You do not get to pry into my thoughts and desires, do you hear me, demon? You do not get the satisfaction of listening to this flight of fancy for two years and then lay it on me in the crudest way possible. You ... y-you don't know how it aches, how it tears at me every _fucking_ second you're in my presence", Ciel snarled through bared teeth, pressing the riding crop further into the spot underneath Sebastian's chin.

Anger welled up and however desperately he tried to make sense of the words spilling from his mouth, he knew them to be the most liberating, true words he had ever uttered. The slight smirk on Sebastian's face, chin raised high and that demeaning, yet intriguing look in his hellfire blazing eyes - that did it.

_Enough with this charade._

"You,"

The riding crop struck Sebastian right across the sternum. The demon instantly felt a surge of arousal, an itch nagging at his fingertips and the covenant on his left hand blazed with an intense glow. The same fierce glow was present in the boy's right eye. However, he couldn't tell his own lust apart from that of his young master. Slowly, the covenant they shared, seemed to fuse that feeling into one.

Of course he could have seized that bothersome little prop, but he was eager to see how this would play out.

 

"You do not"

Another strike

"understand"

A third strike

"how"

Fourth strike

" _ravenous_ "

This time across the side of his jaw

" _I am_ , Sebastian!"

 

Ciel firmly latched unto Sebastian's tie and forced his head down in order to level the demon's face with his own. The other hand, still holding the riding crop, grabbed a hold of the lapel of Sebastian's tailcoat. There was conflict in the eyes of the boy, yes, but surely another, stronger feeling had already decided the outcome of his actions.

"I am not a toy for you to amuse yourself with, whenever you see fit, Sebastian. Nor do I believe those are your intentions but it bears repeating none the less," Ciel said in a firm tone, the covenant of his eye leaving a faint purple glow unto Sebastian's cheekbone.

Ciel's breaths came out ragged, forced to quicken due to his rapid, fluttering heart. The increased depth of breathing sent cascades of warm breath out across Sebastian's face and oh, how the demon reveled in it.

Such an enticing scent, so intriguing, that you could almost taste the boy's depravity.

Ciel's eyes locked unto the invitingly soft lips of Sebastian's, intensively observing how they went from a straight, firm line, to a sly smile showing pointed tips of sharp edged teeth.

He decided to push his last bit of luck a step further ...

"I could command you to _fuck me_ , Sebastian -" the boy purred in a lascivious tone, staring deeply into those flaring eyes of hell.

"- to have me writhing and squirming with pure pleasure underneath you, as you ever so agonizingly slow prepare me for yourself and then revel in the euphoria of you fucking me until the sun comes up. All because this is my command of you. For my own convenience. I could command you. But that is not how this game works, is it? You have listened in on my corrupted, depraved mind for years. You know what I crave. What I need. I have been nothing but honest in these last brief moments. Whatever your wish, I will let you choose so freely. Whether you choose to stay or leave. This is what I am, Sebastian; a godforsaken, indulgent, damned piece of hell spawn. This is what you have made of me. This is how you have prepared and seasoned your meal. I am yours. Forever yours, until the day you release me from my own and this world's bitterness. _This is what we are, Sebastian_ ".

The boy never broke eye contact. His piercing cerulean blue, matched with fiery purple, etched their intent into Sebastian's retina. The demon swallowed hard against the knot that had strung itself together in his throat. The boy's mention of his own desire, laid upon him in such an veritable cornucopia of lust. It was maddening. Maddening to hear those words leave his beautiful, plump lips. It sent a tingling through his being, made his hair stand on ends, and oh, that pooling desire deep within him, ever so slowly surging downwards ...

It had taken a millennium for a human being to awake such autonomous reactions of sheer fucking sexual passion within him. And now this tiny, vexing and seductive little creature stood before him, inviting him to feast upon such a temptation. The demon had never, truly, realized his own desire for his young master until now.

_He needed him. Desperately. Needed to touch all of him, feel all of him, taste all of him._

"We'll be changing these master and servant aesthetics irrevocably," Sebastian trailed off, as a tongue darted out to lick his own lips.

"I don't care," Ciel whispered through a hot breath with now lidded eyes, as his own pink little tongue mischievously licked across his lower lip.

"This is your final warning ..", Sebastian's words fell ghosted upon Ciel's lips, as they were only a hair's breadth from his own.

"Take me, Sebastian."

Sebastian lifted his hand and placed it over Ciel's, which was currently grasping his tie. He slowly stroked a thumb over the boy's clenched hand, as to persuade his little hand to release the tight grip. The reaction were immediate as he felt Ciel's satin glove-covered fingers entwining with his own. He felt the heat from the hand through his own gloves in an instant. Something as thin as woven threads separating skin from skin ... this wouldn't do. He needed to touch more.

Ciel felt Sebastian's lips brush upon his own lips in an excruciatingly slow manner; they simply touched with no force, no pressure. His eyes had fluttered shut the instant he felt the miniscule gap between them close and he reveled in the bittersweet moment of it all; the calmness, the fire, the serenity, the insanity of it all. Yes, it would surely take a fool to remain sane in a moment like this.

Sebastian had continued to trail his ghosted kisses to the corner of the boy's mouth, upon his cheek, along his jawline. The closer he slithered those lips back towards Ciel's own, Ciel felt his heart rate increasing: a heavier, deep and throbbing noise, which overwhelmed all other senses.

_He needed him. Desperately. Needed to touch all of him, feel all of him, taste all of him._

"Sebastian, please,"

His name, this plea, whispered by the boy unto his own lips ... it was almost unbearable. Ciel Phantomhive never begged for anything in his life. This was truly a shattering of both of their characters, the masks they wore to protect themselves, while making the rest of the world submit and cower at their feet.

Sebastian felt Ciel's hand tightening its grip within his own. The boy's other hand slowly released its grasp of the lapel on his tailcoat, while the riding crop slipped from his hand. Inaudible to the human ear - but a frequency Sebastian was very well able to pick up on - he heard the slight whistling of the riding crop falling through the air. His lips still lingered upon Ciel's, awaiting that muffled sound of the riding crop colliding with the carpeted floor. While Ciel's hand slowly slid its way up the lapel and unto Sebastians neck, the demon heard the riding crop thudding across the floor. It was like a barrage had been fired at him and he felt his breath falter for a split second ...

 

To _hell_ with it, literally.

 

Sebastian grabbed a hold of the back of Ciel's head with his free hand, pulling the boy into a deep kiss. He instantly felt tiny fingers tightening in strands of his own hair. The pleasure-pain was nearly unbearable as it only spurred him on. _All of this and more,_ he decided.

From his hunched position he broke the kiss and released both his hands - with inhuman speed he picked up his young master and flipped their positions; Ciel now with his back flush against the door, hips flush against hips, as Sebastian's arms and hands held the boy securely in place with his hands underneath the boy's thighs - the dress luckily voluminous enough to allow such a position. The boy let out a groan as his back collided with the door. Ciel instantly claimed Sebastian's face with both his hands and kissed him roughly, sliding his tongue along the demon's lips, begging entry into that hotness. He was already delirious with the taste and the scent of Sebastian;

it was a combination of the scent like a chilly wind on a fresh spring day, like the ominous foreboding pressure of thunder in the air on a hot summers day, like the rain on a mild day in the autumn and like the frostbite and clarity of an icy winters day.

But most of all, he smelled like _his._

Everything that he took part in, in his everyday life as the Phantomhive head butler; cloves and cinnamon, roses and tulips, a crackling fire and the lavender soap, which he used to lather into Ciel's hair each and every night.

His taste was almost indescribable, but never had Ciel felt so close to heaven, yet cast so deeply into hell at the same time. It was bliss.

 

_Pure bliss._

 

He felt Sebastian's skilled tongue entwine with his own and the butler certainly hadn't been lying, when he claimed he could tie a cherry stem in a knot with his tongue. The slick muscle explored each an every bit of Ciel's mouth and the boy desperately tried to match his ineptitude with vigour and eagerness, but to no avail. Sebastian had completely forced Ciel into a submissive state and he didn't mind one bit.

_Yes, take everything I have to offer and more. Steal it. Rip it from me. Claim me as yours. Make me feel something. Anything. Just make me feel ..._

A sharp canine nipped at Ciel's bottom lip and he instantly let out a breathy moan, rutting his lower half against Sebastian's. The demon growled low in his throat and pushed back against his young master, as he felt tiny legs and feet entwining behind his back. Ciel pulled fiercely at Sebastian's hair and another moan escaped his lips as he felt a tingling heat surge through his being, instantly making him achingly hard.

"Oh ... _fuck_ , Sebastian", Ciel whimpered and felt his demon deepen the kiss once more. The young boy's hands were everywhere and lingered nowhere. He tugged at the tie, uncoordinated hands desperately trying to undo the fictive seal to let him explore further. He finally got rid of the fabric and started fumbling; deft little fingers versus tiny, endless rows of buttons. His impatient nature got the better of him and he simply ripped the shirt apart by sheer force. His hands were immediately upon Sebastian's collarbones and from the corner of his eye, he saw that ivory skin reflected by the silver moonlight. It made his mouth water and as Sebastian slid his lips to Ciel's cheek, he seized the chance to assault them with kisses, taste his skin with his tongue, bite into the exposed crevice between the demons neck and shoulder.

And he did.

As he dragged his tongue along the collarbone, he tugged harshly at ebony strands of hair to expose the demon's neck further. He trailed kisses all the way up the neck, ending with a nip and a bite to the earlobe.

"You demon ...", Ciel moaned into his ear, while pushing his own lower half against Sebastian's again. The friction on his cock made him shudder and release desperate little moans, as he bit into Sebastian's neck.

It was then he heard it.

For the first time since the covenant had been made. It came as a quivering whisper, the words escaping Sebastian's lips;

 

" _Ciel_ "

 

He immediately ceased his ministrations of Sebastian's neck and froze in place for a second. He felt a slight shiver down his spine at the mention of his own name. It left a deeper and different pooling desire within him and he instantly felt ravenous hands desperately gripping at his thighs. Slowly those hands started to move further back, but the dress made it difficult for any of the touches to be felt with the desire they intended. Ciel slowly continued to map Sebastian's neck with small kisses, as the demon did his best to keep the boy hoisted up and unto him. The corset was beginning to be a hindrance too, as Ciel couldn't do much but stay within the vicinity of what the tight bind allowed him to. He let out a frustrated groan and felt Sebastian reciprocating the annoyance by grabbing him tighter and staring into his eyes;

"This wont do," Sebastian said with a low, growling voice.

"Well then, you'll have to do something about it, won't you?" the boy smirked and grabbed him tighter by his legs.

They both quickly made their way to the bed. Sebastian lowered the boy unto the end of mattress and bent down on one knee in front of him. It annoyed Ciel to no end not to have his demon within proper reach. He wanted to bend forward and pull Sebastian up unto the bed with him but the corset allowed no such thing.

"Will you get up from the floor this instant! There is no need to-" he suddenly felt a hand sliding the dress up his legs and he lowered his eyes towards his butler. Lidded eyes burning with desire met his own and a low hushing sound came from Sebastian's lips.

"First of all: these high-heeled shoes, no matter how delicate, won't do," the demon's low and rich voice sounded while he slowly undid each lace and pulled off the shoes. His hands started sliding up each leg in an agonizingly slow pace as he kept his eyes locked on Ciel's. As his hands reached the boys thighs, a light pressure was applied and almost of his body's own accord, the boy slowly spread his legs and felt his heart rate pick up a much quicker pace. Sebastian's hands kneaded the boy's thighs with subtle pressure and in a gliding motion he rose and slid up the boy's body until he reached his face. He could feel, hear, even taste Ciel's arousal on his tongue by each inch his own hands crept closer to the boy's already leaking cock. The demon knew what the boy wore underneath the dress, but he had yet to see the full view of everything. A thing he intended on unveiling at a vehemently slow pace.

 _Ah, to savour the sweets until the very last_ , he thought, and felt himself growing harder beneath layers of fabric by the mere thought of the boy in nothing but his garters, stockings, laced panties and the corset.

It was a depraved fantasy, he knew. But if the devil himself couldn’t revel in such a transcendent depravity, then who could?

Sebastian nuzzled his nose into the boy's hair and lingered there for a second before he yet again felt tiny hands pulling and ripping at the lapels of his tailcoat. A low chuckle left him and he relaxed his features to let Ciel slide the coat down over his shoulders and pool at his elbows. The demon started leaving small kisses all the way down his jaw. He lapped at the fine bone structure and heard the fleeting, tiny whimpers that escaped his young master's lips with each ministration of both his face and his thighs.

"Take it off," Ciel whispered with a slight unease to his voice and continued to pull at Sebastian's upper arms. He could practically hear the smirk upon the demon's face. He felt a tight grip in both hands on his thighs and it rendered a moan so wanton from his own lips, he dared not think it came from himself. He heard a chuckle coming from somewhere in the midst of his haze and then a purring next to his right ear;

"I'll remove it, if you turn around for me. Face your back towards me."

Slowly Ciel came to surface of reality and almost gasped when he opened his eyes and was met with a wicked smirk and eyes blazing with hellfire.

"S-sebast-" was all the boy managed to stutter before the demon's set of lips were upon his own in a heated kiss, tongue darting into his mouth and entangling with his own. It was a violation which he accepted with every inch of his being and giving up his soul as leverage, to have this unexpected, yet most welcomed experience, suddenly seemed like a small price to pay. As fast as the kiss was initiated, just as quickly had it ended. The demon started intensely into his own heterochromatic eyes and with a sly smile he commanded,

"Turn around".

Ciel eyes widened in excitement at the command which had left the demon's lips. Slowly he hoisted himself up while keeping his eye locked onto those hellish eyes in front of him. Sebastian's eyes danced with mirth but revealed his intent no further. While turning his back to his butler, he saw Sebastian remove the tailcoat. The piece of fabric was thrown carelessly to the side along with his hastily removed waistcoat. It left the demon with nothing but his crisp white dress shirt on his torso which had already been violated by the hands of the little earl.

Sharp collarbones carved out the figure of the man along with his pale throat, upon which long ebony strands rested. The flawless image of his ever perfect and presentable Phantomhive head-butler was gone; replacing it was a man, no... a creature, a being which couldn't quite be defined by anything else than what lay naked before the eye - the wicked smirk upon his lips, which only grew wider with each tremble that escaped Ciel, to reveal sharpened teeth and an increase in the deviltry of his piercing gaze. Well-defined forearms were revealed as the sleeves of the dress shirt were rolled up over protruding biceps - the entire process had Ciel so entranced he had stopped halfway in his process of turning his back to the demon. A hand shot forward and grabbed the young boy by his chin, fixating him and forcing him to meet the gaze of the demon.

"I believe I told you to turn around," Sebastian purred from his half-hunched position over the boy. "A deal is a deal," he added with another smirk.

Ciel wanted nothing more than to have those skillful and delicate lips upon his again, but knew the rules of the game had to be obeyed. A short felt insecurity jabbed at him, reminding him that even though he were the master - the contract holder who could demand without being defied - Sebastian had been given the choice to leave this little game if he so saw fit. This was of his own volition. He dared not think of the desolated state he would be left in if the demon decided to quit their game now and then because the boy didn't obey the unwritten rules between them.

He faced his back towards the demon and sighed deeply, brushing off the diffident thought. Sebastian had given him a final warning before they had truly initiated their little game. He had answered with an equal amount of empathy and apathy;

_I don't care. I don't care how you blight me. Just as long as you do._

A chilly hand slid from his hairline onto the top buttons of the high necked dress, sending an immediate shiver through the boy. With each button undone Sebastian left a kiss upon the young boy's heated skin. Gradually, enough of the dress had been unbuttoned, that the demon could slide the short sleeves down over the boy's arms and have his upper torso completely freed from fabric. He hoisted up his arms in mid-air as if they were initiating a waltz and from there he let his fingers do their walking back towards the endless rows of buttons on the boy's back. Every touch was delicate and determined, true and filled with passion.

When the top of the corset started to emerge from underneath the dress, Sebastian trailed his kisses back up onto the boy's neck. While still unbuttoning the dress, the demon began to nip, suck, kiss and leave tiny marks on the creamy skin, eliciting little mewls from Ciel with each one of them. The boy's tiny body jerked when Sebastian placed a kiss right behind his ear and trailed his tongue down the shape of his earlobe to end with a nip at the cobalt blue pearl that pierced it.

"Mmmff-" Ciel cut himself off by shoving his knuckles in his mouth and biting down hard.

A hand immediately grabbed a hold of his clenched fist and gently pried if from his mouth. From his lidded gaze he saw the back of the hand glow a fierce, pulsating violet.

"Ah, ah, ah." The hand holding his tiny fist waved a dismissive finger in front of him, all while he felt the entire being that were Sebastian Michaelis entrap him from behind and snake his arm around his cinched waist.

"I want to hear you," the demon whispered in his ear and tightened his grip around the boy. "Each and every one of your little mewls and moans. I want to hear you whimper and beg for me to take you in my mouth, to hear you beg for me to take you deeper, harder, hear your screams of pleasure as you - how was it that you described it? - _Ah, yes... as you revel in the euphoria of me fucking you until the sun comes up_."

"I won't beg," the boy said without a stutter, but his body betrayed him with a shiver down his spine - a notion that Sebastian didn't miss.

"We'll see about that in time," he said and smirked as he gently gestured for the boy to lift himself up, coming to rest on his knees. The dress was pushed down over svelte hips which left only the petticoat covering the lower part of the boy's body. The string which secured it in place slowly unravelled and the demon slid two fingers on each side underneath the hem of the dress, and slowly pushed the skirt down over hips. Fingers gently mapped each and every bit of laced fabric underneath, following the straps of the garters all the way down the lush thighs of the boy until they reached the hem of the stockings secured in place by the garter straps just above the knees. The skirt pooled at Ciel's knees of its own accord while Sebastian’s hands remained on top of the luscious thighs, ghosting touches to his skin there, sliding fingers underneath the hem of the stockings and dragging sharp black nails up the inside of both thighs, agonizingly slow getting closer and closer to the apex of his pelvis.

Ciel felt his back arch at the vicious and playful touches and his arms shot upwards to wrap themselves around Sebastian's neck as he lowered his head onto his shoulder. His now bared rear – save for the thin black and blonde lace panties which covered it slightly – was inches from grinding into the hot and strained erection in Sebastian's trousers. The demon knew this... the boy hadn't yet realized how close he were to have him at his mercy. By now Sebastian had had to enforce all restraints possible to keep himself from devouring the boy right then and there. Yet they hadn't touched, not truly, not-

Hands grabbed the boy's hips hard and bruising which caused the boy to arch his back further and grind his rear into the prominent hardness in Sebastian's trousers. It instantly coaxed a lecherous and hot moan from his demon. Being ever the clever little student, Ciel Phantomhive was a fast learner and he strived to excel at every subject thrown at him; including making a writhing mess of one aroused Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel gyrated his laced bottom up and down, side to side and pried hot whispered moans from his demon, who reciprocated by piercing already sharpened talons into the thighs and hips of the boy. Ciel felt Sebastian pushing back, bucking his hips to have his clothed and hardened cock pressed subtlety between his buttocks. With no mercy whatsoever the demon's hand quickly fixated on and around the boy's throat, applying just the right amount of pressure that the boy was intrigued and became even more of a writhing mess.

Sebastian's lips were upon the boy's mouth in an instant, claiming each and every bit of his mouth with his tongue, sucking and tasting every bit of his little master underneath him. The beautiful mess that was Ciel Phantomhive danced underneath his touch. Dressed in the cerulean blue corset, wrapped in black lace and garters, singing the song of depravity with his lewd moans and wicked little _ohs_ into his mouth with each inch his touch crept closer to the already leaking cock between the boy's legs. A whimper left the plump and thoroughly kissed lips of the boy when the demon's hand started to retreat ...

 _"Beg for it, Phantomhive,"_ the demon purred into his ear.

"Hah, y-you'll never have that satisfaction," the boy panted and thrust his rear back in a lewd and lecherous grind, all the way from root to tip of the demon's erection. It was that prominent. You could practically map out the entire shape of the massive hardened flesh underneath. It made Ciel's mouth water and only spurred him on in his little game.

"Why don't you show me the true you, when you aren't holding back, afraid that you might break me," Ciel teased and grabbed a hold on top of the hand upon his throat and squeezed tighter. "You can't break me, Sebastian. You won't. You will have me roughly but not ruin me." The resolve in his voice never wavered. A cerulean blue and a matching violet eye bore their intent into the blazing red eyes with their slit pupils above. His head still lolled on the shoulder of the demon, and he never broke eye contact as he pressed down harder around the hand clenching his throat as he whispered, yet sternly demanded;

" _Ravage me_ , Sebastian!"

The wicked smirk was wiped from Ciel's face as he was instantly flipped over and thrown on his back onto the bed. The demon ripped the dress and petticoat off of him, revealing the entire magnificence of an adolescent boy strapped and draped in black lace, the under bust corset cinching his waist and those tiny panties, soaked with arousal and struggling to contain his twitching cock. His face was flushed, eyes now lidded and messy locks of dark bluish grey framed his face in the most delicate way. Those svelte hips already bucked in the most provocative way, luring the demon closer and deeper.

The boy was a masterpiece. A piece of hell and heaven at the same time. It was mouthwatering to watch.

"Now be a good boy and stay. _That's an order,_ " the boy said in a domineering tone. The demon instantly felt a surge through his being, a burn in the covenant upon his left hand.

Sebastian swallowed hard against the knot in his throat as he watched the boy slide his hand down across the corset, splaying his fingers out to push them up over his thighs and come to rest on top of one of the garter straps. A tiny crooked finger pulled on the strap and let it snap back in place, the sound echoing throughout the room. He then proceeded to drag the fingers down the inside of his thigh, all the way down and up from his taint to the painfully erect cock underneath lace. The boy hissed at the friction, closed his eyes momentarily and started touching himself, gripping his cock firmly through the fabric and moaning in the most erotic display the demon had ever lived to see.

Sebastian was on his knees at Ciel's feet, both literally and figuratively.

The boy slid a stocking draped foot up the demon's thigh and came to a rest on top of the demon's belt buckle. He squeezed down harshly on his own cock while teasing the demon with his foot just above his strained erection.

Sebastian saw the mischief in the boy's eye as he sneaked the tips of his fingers underneath the hem of the laced panties, teasing himself there for a few seconds before retracting the hand, fingers glistening with pre-cum.

_This was madness. What the hell are you doing, Ciel. You already won this round, let the poor demon out of his leash, for your own good -_

His sanity tried to appeal to him. But the boy had other plans. The honorary student that was Ciel Phantomhive; an apt and skilled little creature who were ever the fast learner. He could play the devil's game easily. And best him too.

With an impish look upon his face, the boy prodded at the demon's erection with his foot while slowly raising his slicked fingers towards his own mouth, darting out a pink little tongue and licking the tip of his index finger. With a cocked eyebrow and a mischievous smile, he tried his demon's last patience;

_"Beg for it, Michaelis."_

The demon was at his wits end. The feeling of his master’s little foot poking at him while he weren't allowed to move an inch. Watching him. Being dominated. Not through strength, but by the words and actions of the clever little devil displayed in this salacious view right in front of him. He felt his sharp canines poke at his lower lip while a mix of frustration and arousal were building up from within, getting more and more intense, each second closer to throwing him over the edge.

Ciel didn't waver in his resolve.

He had the demon losing his own game.

"Young master..." the demon began his plea.

Excited eyes opened wide and watched the man with interest.

_Would he really do this?_

"I beg of you, let me touch you and let my hands feel your silky skin underneath them," he murmured while licking his lips in desperation.

"You may," Ciel said and instantly felt a hand upon each of his legs. The earlier chilly feel was gone, both hands now searing hot and it felt like they left smoldering little paths in their wake. Sharp talons dragged themselves up shin bones and onto firm thighs. The boy's breath hitched and he watched his demon with an intense look, the feeling of being touched already too exhilarating.

"I beg of you, let me taste you and swallow every _inch_ of your desire," Sebastian pleaded while massaging the boy's thighs and inching closer to the apex of his pelvis.

"Hah, _oh_... yes," Ciel moaned quietly and gasped.

The talons of each index finger ripped the laced panties on the side and yanked the fabric away. Bared was Ciel Phantomhive in all his fucking glory. And it was every bit the depraved fantasy Sebastian had imagined so many times before. And better. The glistening tip and shaft, already so aroused he believed he'd have the boy coming in a matter of seconds.

"I beg of you, let me _ravage_ you," the demon said in a husky voice as he slid one hand underneath the boy's thigh and grabbed him by the back of his knee and pushed his leg up and outward.

"Y-yes. Yes, Seb- **OH!** "

The demon's wickedly skilled tongue licked him from root to tip, savouring every inch of the boy and tasting him for the first time. It was the most delicate and delicious thing to ever touch his palate. His other hand grabbed around the base of the cock and after lapping the beads of pre-cum from the engorged tip, he let his lips part and slowly slid down all the way to the base.

This pried the loudest and most wanton cry of pleasure from the boy's mouth and he instantly felt hands pulling franticly at his hair.

"God, yes. Yes!"

Sebastian popped the cock from his mouth and nuzzled his face into the hair at the base, nipping and kissing, while pumping the boy slowly.

"He has nothing to do with this," Sebastian mused and let a sharp canine nip at the soft skin of the boy's thigh.

"S-shut up!"

The boy was a beautiful mess. Eyes shut with an almost painful look to his furrowed brows, cheeks dusted red, tiny fingers in his mouth, sucking and licking each of them in a messy and lewd manner while bucking his hips. A strong hand fixated his pelvis to the bed and the demon couldn't help himself; he instantly claimed the entire length of Ciel's cock with his mouth again and sucked greedily, needing all of him at once.

The boy moaned his name over and over.

 

_Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian._

_More_ , Sebastian.

 _Faster_ , Sebastian.

 

And the demon obliged. And the boy moaned again. Already close. Having been close since he was hoisted up with his back against the door. He hid his face underneath his arm while letting the other pull at the demon's dark locks. He felt the pace of the hot mouth slow down, felt the skilled tongue flatten out and drag slowly up the entire shaft until it probed him at the slit of the tip.

"Aaaah!"

"Look at me," Sebastian demanded.

The boy slowly removed his arm from his face and tried to calm his breathing.

" _Ciel_... look at me."

In that moment the entire world of Ciel Phantomhive shattered; he had opened his eyes the instant Sebastian had uttered his name. From eyes glazed over with lust and want, he saw his demon's gaze upon him. Fiery red, burning and stalking its prey. A wicked impish smile, baring those sharp fangs at the corner of his mouth all while a pink tongue came out to mischievously lick across lips and then the tip of his cock. He watched Sebastian drag his tongue all the way up and down his shaft, saw and felt pitch black talons digging into his thigh...

And then he saw him swallow him whole, never breaking eye contact. He pulled back again, dragging his teeth cautiously and teasingly all the way to the tip and then swallowed all of him again, all the way down his throat, until Ciel felt tonsils clenching around him. Releasing him, swallowing him whole again, faster, tighter, their eye contact still never breaking.

The boy was a panting mess. His moans came out growling, raspy. Tiny hands clenched the bedsheets and tugged fiercely at Sebastian's hair.

_"Come."_

And he did. He bucked his hips, arched his back as much has the corset allowed, legs convulsing while screaming Sebastian's name. His entire body gave out from the intense pleasure and he released all of it down Sebastian's throat, one pulsating throb at a time.

And Sebastian reveled in it. And he drank it all down while moaning out his own delight.

The spasms of the boy's thighs came to an end and as he slowly began to regain his composure, he felt himself being rolled over to his stomach and hands began to fiddle with the tight strings on the corset. Strap by strap, knot by knot, the tightness seemed to ease and again he was rolled onto his back, noticing how Sebastian's eyes seemed more calm than infernal, yet still with a tint of bright red to them. His ebony bangs framed his face beautifully as he smiled genuinely at the boy, prying one of the busk fastenings of the corset open. And another. And a third. And all the way down until the boy was released from his tight cloth prison and he gasped from the freedom, as if his lungs hadn't been able to breathe properly until now.

Slowly those warm and firm hands began massaging him. From waist to ribs, delicately, gently. This was a different kind of pleasure. But one Ciel invited nonetheless. It felt wonderfully good to have his sore ribs touched and worked after both the evening itself and after what had just happened. But with each inch Sebastian's hands snaked down his waist, the boy became very much aware of how he once again were beginning to feel hard; clearly his body wasn’t done with these throes of pleasure. And neither was the demon. When Sebastian kneaded a particularly hard muscular knot underneath the boy's creamy skin, Ciel bucked his hips and accidentally felt the demon's, still clothed, hard cock slide across his own erection.

"More, Sebastian," he whispered into the pillows.

_And the demon smirked._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to [Eglentyne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eglentyne/pseuds/Eglentyne) for beta-ing this chapter.  
> •  
> [irllax.tumblr.com](http://irllax.tumblr.com)  
> 

"Let me taste you," the boy whispered, muffled by pillows.

The smirk on the demon's face faded into awe, surprised over Ciel's shameless wish.

"Surely, you've already had your taste of-"

"No, Sebastian. Let me taste _you_." Ciel lifted himself from the pillows, feeling all the more confident and bold. They had already broken down the barriers between them, baring all lust and want for the eye to see, for skin to feel. That...

and that the corset had been removed.

His lithe little waist was a display of creamy, delicate skin just begging to be slathered with heated kisses, licked and sucked, to trail a tongue up to those already perky pink nipples and nipping, biting down ... Sebastian had already let his mind wander for too long, lost in his thoughts of ravaging the boy. Ciel had hastily gotten on his knees, grabbed him by the collar of his dress shirt and forced his face down to meet with his own.

"You will let me taste you, demon. Or so help me, I'll order you to watch me finish off this whole ordeal myself," Ciel purred the threat and let his tongue drag across Sebastian’s lower lip. Though Ciel would never actually execute the order, taunting Sebastian with the threat seemed the easiest way to express how adamant he was in his decision.

Ciel felt Sebastian's tongue upon his lips and not a second later they were engaged in yet another deep kiss. Ciel's hands slid down the demons torso, battling those last buttons on his shirt, desperate to see Sebastian out of his clothes. Ciel felt exposed and defenseless - _good grief_ _-_ bared to a minimum: stockings and garters the only pieces of thread left. Though it didn't embarrass him in the slightest, he needed to see all of Sebastian as well, to let his depraved mind replace his fantasies with memories. Before he even managed to stop and appreciate the magnificence in front of him, the boy attacked the firm chest with every action his mouth allowed him to do, his heart beating rapidly while his tiny hands drifted lower and lower.

"Young master," Sebastian interjected but was silenced by the action of a buckle unfastening and the snapping sound of leather being pulled from the belt loops on the pants. Button by button, kiss by kiss, the boy undid him, unleashing his desire to receive pleasure as well as take it, - to revel for the sake of self-satisfaction. He had relinquished everything for the sake of servitude for years - _hell, for centuries, perhaps even a millennium._ Every time he had received and feasted upon the ultimate satisfaction of them all; _a soul._

This was not that kind of need for satisfaction.

He hadn't been lost to these throes of desire since - _well_ , the demon had to admit to himself that he could scarcely recall when he had been this ravenous.

But as of this moment, this gloriously defiant little creature sat before him. He radiated the sweet aroma of satisfaction, calmness, perhaps a hint of happiness, the scent of someone who had been lifted to unimaginable, pleasurable heights yet fallen even deeper into his sinful state. The last bit quite evident indeed, considering his little master had finally managed to pry open the last button of the black tailored pants. As a celebration he bit into a hardened nipple and whispered a breathy moan when his fingertips brushed upon the demon's cock, released from its clothed restraints.

Sebastian's breath faltered and he held back a moan in order to keep himself from losing the last of his self-restraint. The boy was truly a work of art: not sticking to rules, not obeying any command, nor caring about social restrictions when it came to his own cruelness in taking pleasure. Ciel had no obscure intentions as he devoured the demon's chest while curious fingers administered less-than-innocent touches around Sebastian's lower abdomen.

Sebastians hard, throbbing cock was already leaking and practically begging to be licked, sucked and swallowed. Ciel's abandoned the demon's chest to trail his kisses downwards while snaking his hands up the demon's side.

Seeing how well-endowed Sebastian was spurred his desire, yet he hesitated. This was unknown territory and though he had already proven to be quite the fast learner in all subjects thrown at him, the boy most certainly wouldn't have his demon mock him for being inadequate in _this_... or worse... to which Sebastian, of course, had already given thought; taunting the boy always seemed like the cheapest trick up the sleeve in order to coax a more stern resolve from him.

"My, my - you became awfully quiet, young master. Is something not to your liking?" "That's _hardly_ the case, Sebastian!"

"But something else is." He raised an eyebrow and gazed at the boy on his knees. "If you wish to opt out of the deal ..."

"Shut up, Sebastian. You know damn well-"

"Ah, ah, ah. Do watch your language, young master. Or I shall have that impertinent mouth put to good use elsewhere," the demon said in his authoritative voice, usually reserved for violin classes and the like.

"Such as _here?_ "

Ciel flicked his pink tongue at the tip of Sebastian's cock, prying a hiss from his demon. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that even though Sebastian still tried to assert a certain dominance over him, Ciel was still able to, quite wickedly so, unravel his pleasure while coaxing his inner demonic feats to reveal themselves. The demon had lost another pawn in their game and Ciel definitely did love to see the awe and surprise upon the face of his opponent as he brought the game to a checkmate.

"My, my, Sebastian. You became awfully quiet. Is something not to your liking?" Ciel threw the words back at his demon as he tried another experimental lick to the tip and shot him a cunning look. The look in Sebastian's eyes had once again returned to their intense fiery red as he stared down at the boy, his mouth shut in a firm thin line.

_Damn this impish little devil to hell and back._

"Why, this is certainly new. You usually don't have any difficulty using that devilish silver tongue of yours." Ciel ran his tongue down the shaft and dug his dull fingernails into Sebastian's hips. "Tell me, demon ... _Indulge me_ ," he said as he grabbed around the base of Sebastians cock, "what is it that you want? That you crave? That you desire?"

He pumped lazily as he yet again licked the tip. How far would he have to go to make him lose these figurative restraints of his? A lecherous idea immediately came to mind.

"Do you want my mouth here?" Ciel slid his wetted lips down over the tip. He could have sworn he heard the sound of a knuckle cracking. Still, no words emanated from the demon. He released him and held the cock out in front of his mouth, as he whispered, "Do you crave my tongue here?" and once again slipped his lips even further down, his tongue tracing circles around it, paying a certain attention to the underside. This action finally managed to elicit a hushed, closed-mouthed moan from the demon. Though quite the challenge, this was not one Ciel had planned to give up on, quite the contrary.

With more than half of the bulging cock shoved well into his mouth, Ciel dragged his lips back up, tongue flattened against the backside all the way to the tip before he popped it from his mouth. His hand took over, pumping the entire length which produced a few beads of pre-cum from the tip. In a lewd manner he smeared the liquid over his lips, regained eye contact with the demon and held him there as he licked his lips greedily.

Sebastian was hanging by a thread now, his canines elongated, poking at his lower lip, eyes with pupils that had turned to slits as a blazing pink had replaced red. An uncertain darkness seemed to envelop him, not something one could see with the naked eye, as an element in the air, yet pitch black seemed to emanate from the demon. It was a magnificent sight, to behold the demon coming undone.

And Ciel decided to push further...

"Do you desire to fuck this impertinent mouth of mine?"

He instantly realized he had more than crossed the line; He had demolished it.

A hand latched onto a fistful of his hair as the demon shoved his cock down the boy's throat - nearly making him gag. As surprised as Ciel was, he still felt more possessed by the need to be ravaged and this was most definitely what he wanted, what he needed.

"Mmmmff, ah ... yes!" He grabbed a hold of Sebastian's hips and spurred him on in his thrusts.

"More."

With a particular hard thrust, Ciel felt all of Sebastian being shoved down his throat. Saliva accumulated in his mouth and as he sank down, his throat constricted around the demon. Sebastian let out a deep, throaty moan and grabbed his young master's hair tighter. His other hand rested on the boy's face, a finger wiping the excessive amount of saliva from the corner of his mouth. As Ciel looked up, he saw the demon shove the finger into his own mouth.

His white dress shirt was crumbled, pooling at his elbows and his bare, pale chest a display of bite marks and sweat. His black dress pants were still resting upon his hips, as Sebastian was on his slightly spread knees in front of the boy, the fly pried open and the tempting delicacy that was his cock slid in and out of Ciel's mouth. Sebastian was at his wits end. Tasting the boy, tasting himself, having that gorgeous little mouth closed around his arousal as that pink tongue licked him up and down. Seeing the boy splayed out on his knees, stocking clad thighs spread wide while he rutted his own cock against the bedcovers, hearing those unabashed words spill from his mouth as he invited him further, deeper and let him thrust almost uncontrollably into that hotness. His black talons dug themselves into a fistful of dark slated grey hair. And the boy's eyes... that glowing lilac matched with deep cerulean blue glaring up at him, glazed over with lust and want.

He needed more than this.

With a last bit of self-control he retracted his talons and pulled himself out of the boy's mouth. He immediately hissed when his cock left that tempting mouth, but quickly grabbed the boy by his chin with one hand and stroked his index and middle finger over his flushed lips with the other.

"Suck," the demon demanded.

And the boy obliged.

He lapped at the fingers before he enclosed his mouth around them and sucked greedily. The sensation of the boy's tongue flicking over his fingers sent a shiver straight to his cock. With a sudden jerk he removed his fingers, leaving strings of saliva dripping between their lack of attachment.

"Good boy," the demon taunted and was immediately punished by a delicate, yet poignant bite to the tip of his cock. He swallowed hard, not daring to move an inch.

"I'm _not_ your good little boy, Sebastian. You will address me properly," Ciel spat with a hint of anger before he swallowed him whole and raked his nails across protruding hipbones, leaving bright red marks. He was rewarded with a loud moan from his demon and an obedient;

" _Yes, my lord._ "

As Ciel sucked him with all the skill he could manage, he felt long and slender fingers snaking down his back. A hand caressed his buttocks with feathery touches as the slicked fingers slid between the cheeks and brushed over his taint. Ciel instantly felt his face heat up, yet didn't have it in him to protest or command Sebastian to stop. Deep down he knew he craved this, no matter how new, foreign or odd it might feel. Gently those fingers slid higher and finally brushed over his puckered hole. Ciel moaned at the feel even though Sebastian had done nothing but touch him. As his fingers once again touched him there he thrust his arse back slightly, as to encourage the demon.

"Hah... More, Sebastian," the boy was a panting mess, his hand stroking the demon as he slid the cock from his mouth to his cheek, kissed it all the way down and licked it back up, while gulping for air. He knew his actions were inappropriate in every depraved way possible, but he didn't care anymore. The demon's lips curled at the corners in response to the boy's shameless writhing and he responded by sliding a finger halfway into him.

" _Oh, Sebastian_ ," the boy cried and his head dropped down low between his arms as he was practically on all fours, his spine curving ever so beautifully downwards, his chest almost touching the mattress and his lower abdomen wantonly on display high in the air, legs spread wide while hanging on to dear life at Sebastian's legs. The demon slid his finger all the way into the boy and pried hot, loud cries from his young master. The chant was never-ending.

"Yes, yes. Oh, Sebastian... _yes!_ "

Ciel had forgotten everything else in the world, even abandoned Sebastian’s arousal as he bent down and rested his cheek on the bed, fingers desperately clawing at Sebastian’s legs, the sheets and everything within his reach. Though the feeling was foreign, it felt like no other pleasure he had ever been able to give himself: that long and slender finger easily sliding in and out of him as he felt his own cock twitch and throb once again. By now he had already become painfully hard but he wouldn't, _no_ , couldn't touch himself, seeing as Sebastian was already giving him more than enough pleasure.

He suddenly heard the demon whisper, telling him to stay and felt the finger slide out of him. Ciel didn't dare to open his eyes. He hadn't taken two breaths before he yet again felt hands moving up and down his back, kneading and scratching all over his skin. He let out a breathy moan and hissed in surprise as a set of lips kissed him on his tailbone and started to trail downwards. How the hell the demon had managed to shift positions without him noticing was a wonder. Then again, the explanation was exactly that; Sebastian was anything but human.

A set of strong hands grabbed him by his hips and pulled his arse further into the air, the kisses raining all down his backside. His own heart thudded in anticipation of what would happen next. He didn't have to wait long as a set of hands abruptly spread him wide and a wicked tongue licked him from taint to tailbone before a finger was yet again sliding all the way into him.

"OH, hell! AH!"

He let his cries spill past his lips without end, but whimpers soon became impatient little noises, as Sebastian slowed his movements and yet again tested his young master's patience. His voice was barely a whisper as he bit playfully into the creamy skin of the boy's backside;

"Whatever your desires, young master ... tell me what you crave."

He let his finger teasingly slide in until the first knuckle, teasing him there, as a small chuckle escaped him. The boy furrowed his brow in annoyance and quickly retorted, "Don't just tease me, you insole—"

_Smack._

Ciel's gasped in surprise and instantly felt his face heat up. Sebastian had smacked his palm harshly across one cheek and the sound reverberated through the room, leaving a pressuring silence behind. It wasn't so much that the pain or Sebastian's action itself had him flushed. It was the jolt of pleasure which had coursed through him the instant the punishment had been delivered, which now had him all shades of crimson... something he'd rather take to his grave before letting the demon in on his newfound kink. But of course the little incident didn't slip past Sebastian. The corner of his mouth twitched with mirth as he gazed down upon his young master's embarrassed face.

"Now there, need I remind you that patience is a virtue? Tell me what you desire from me."

"I will never-" the boy began his sass, but was instantly punished by another strike by Sebastian's palm. And a moan slipped past his lips.

_Damn you, Sebastian. Damn you and your wickedness._

"My, my. Not even pain will have you punished or stand corrected. Whatever shall I do with you?" The demon let his tongue drag across one cheek to end in a lewd suckle of the skin. "Now, little one ... tell me what you need," and when he noted the riding crop on the floor from the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but add, "I shan't have to whip it out of you, shall I?"

"NO!"

So something could scare the boy after all, even if just a little. He'd have to remember this for further occasions. Sebastian slipped out of his dress shirt and threw it carelessly to the floor, before he continued his little game with the boy. The proud nature and personality of his young master never ceased to amaze him, yet he wasn't going to entertain his demanding nature for long. Ciel could be just as dominant and powerful as he wanted to, until he decided he didn't want to. Relinquishing his power seemed like just another way for him to demonstrate power - to prove the point that he could get what he wanted, by all means necessary. Sebastian knew this little personality trait all too well not to exploit it to his own benefit.

"Very well, young master. Perhaps this is enough then?" He let his kisses spill upon the boy's backside once again.

"N-no. I... I need your—" the boy began his plea as he hid his blushing face behind his hand. The demon let his tongue drag across the boy's puckered little hole and was instantly rewarded with a content hum.

"Yes?"

"I need your - _ah!_ \- your t-tongue," Ciel whimpered with his tiny fingers splayed across his face.

Sebastian obliged him by ruthlessly shoving his tongue deep into him. Ciel cried out from the pleasurable feel of being filled in this way and in the midst of Sebastian's skillful ministrations of the boy, he finally caved in.

"More, Sebastian. I need - _oh!_ \- your fingers."

The demon instantly removed his tongue and gave the boy what he desired by letting two fingers slide into him deep. The boy mewled with pleasure as he felt himself being filled and stretched. But Sebastian was far from done. He intended to have the boy looking well trashed and screaming his name before he would be allowed to come. He grabbed Ciel's hip as he slid himself up across his back. In a come-hither motion he reached that sweet spot within him and if he hadn't held him down by his other hand, the boy would have collapsed or sprung from the bed right then and there. His wails of pleasure from the stimulation were surely heard throughout each and every single corner of the Phantomhive estate.

The demon was merciless as he pleasured him with those long and slender fingers. He slid his own hand down Ciel's arm and grabbed both his hands in a fierce grip and rooted him in position. On all fours his stocking clad legs were spread wide, and he was unable to do anything but helplessly feel each and every single twitch of his cock as Sebastian finger fucked him over and over. It didn't take long for a third to be added as the boy desperately begged the demon to give him more. Without a single touch to his cock throughout the whole torturous, pleasurable treatment, the boy spent all over the sheets and his stomach.

He cried out Sebastian's name as he came, repeated it after each spurt like a damn hellish incantation, which had the power to unleash what he truly felt and needed. He should have collapsed underneath his demon and called quits then and there. But the incantation had already summoned the demon he desired - as he felt that looming constriction, that suffocating darkness manifesting all around him. As his orgasm started to fade, a gasp escaped him as he opened his eyes and saw that a few, but very real and palpable, pitch-dark feathers laid all around him on the bed, standing in harsh contrast to the pale white bedsheets.

As the grip upon his hands had loosened, Ciel reached out and caught a feather between his thumb and index finger. It was soft, and at the same time it looked like it had a deadly, razor sharp edge . Ciel twirled the feather lazily between his fingers as he felt strands of hair tickle his spine. With a chuckle he exposed as much skin as possible and let the demon's kisses spill onto his neck. But there was trembling in those lips now: An edge and an urgency. And Ciel smiled.

Strong hands flipped him over onto his back and that impish little smile was still upon his lips as he finally saw the beautiful hell which towered above him: Sebastian Michaelis is all his _fucking_ glory, dichotomized between man and demon, black tendrils emanated from his being, pitch black fingertips and talons which Ciel already felt raking its way up his thighs, his face a menace, equally divided between a lidded, deadly stare from brightly glowing irises with slit pupils to that vicious smirk which revealed elongated fangs, as he licked his lips seductively, probably at the sight in front of him.

And Ciel gave him a show of a lifetime with that impious smile, daring to drag a finger through the cascades of cum on his stomach and then licking and shoving the finger into his mouth, tasting himself while fixating the demon’s stare with his own. He couldn't say the taste had him humming in approval but an appeased sound escaped his lips, all courtesy of the sight above him.

"Oh ... it seems you aren't such a small master anymore, hm? Your petite proportions do not match that grandiose personality of yours," the demon teased and added, "you wicked little one."

He grabbed the boy's waist with sharp talons and Ciel cried out from both shock and pleasure. Sebastian was careful not to nick the skin and draw blood, yet the boy felt all ten sharp needles harshly dig into his skin. With his master's legs spread wide the demon trailed kisses down the inside of the boy's thigh, licking the perspiration and tasting the saltiness of his skin through the thin fabric.

"You missed a spot," the boy purred and shamelessly gestured towards his stomach.

"Did I now?" the demon said with a smirk, as he grabbed him tighter by his waist and proceeded to lap the small spots of cum from the Ciel's stomach. The boy hissed from the pain, yet moaned at the sight and feel of Sebastian's tongue.

Yet again Sebastian had Ciel's depraved mind clouded with arousal and even though he still felt quite content from his second orgasm of the night, Ciel also knew Sebastian hadn't been on the receiving end of pleasure, except the short teasing which Ciel had initiated earlier - which was quite noticeable now, seeing how the demon had unraveled in front of him.

"Remove your last bits of clothing, Sebastian." Ciel pushed against the demons sternum with a stocking clad foot. In a flash Sebastian was out of all clothing and the sight was stunning.

_More._

"Remove these too, Sebastian ..." Ciel said authoritatively with a complementary sound of snapping garter straps. Sharp talons shredded his stockings and tossed them away to reveal all of the boy, completely naked. For a split second Sebastian's demonic gaze lingered upon the boy...

"... and _fuck me!_ "

Ciel was already more than well prepared as Sebastian easily yet carefully sheathed himself all the way into the boy, both of them moaning loud. Exquisite heat and tightness clenched around his throbbing cock and Ciel's moans safely indicated that he felt no harm. The boy's legs were hoisted up high on Sebastian's waist as the demon hovered over him, one hand beside his head, the other grabbed him by his thigh and bent him slightly forward.

Another thrust of his hips had the boy tugging fiercely at his messy ebony hair all while pulling his face closer to crush their lips together. The sweet taste of the boy sent jolts through his body and finally, with Ciel moaning into his mouth as he intertwined their tongues, Sebastian threw caution to the wind and began to thrust his hips in earnest.

The alluring sounds escaping the boy were the sweetest symphony. Ciel's fingers slipped from ebony strands to drag dull nails up and down the demon's back. The pain he inflicted only spurred the demon on and earned him a deep thrust which conjured a moan from low within his throat.

Finally, the immoral corruption which had taken host within the boy years ago, which had haunted him as a forbidden and incredibly arousing fantasy of having his demon, truly having him, was no longer a mere fantasy.

Sebastian playfully nipped at Ciel's lower lip and teased him by slowly pulling out all the way to the tip and then sheathing himself again, making Ciel feel all of that cock's length being buried inside of him, stretching and filling him. For a good minute or so the boy was content, yet his impatient nature eventually got the best of him;

"Do not - ah! - make me beg for it again," he warned and though his eyes intended to shoot daggers at his demon, they ended up falling shut in an instant as Sebastian hit his prostate and produced a wailing cry from the boy.

"T-there, oh god yes, there!"

The boy was all too eager to receive pleasure and was already a writhing mess underneath his demon. With each merciless thrust the boy demanded more as he lapped at the demon's lips while raking his fingers through strands of hair and tightening his grip.

"Seba- oh! More!"

"All of this and more," the demon growled in approval and decided to give the boy exactly what he asked for. He grabbed him by both his thighs and felt him instinctively lacing his feet behind his back as he bent him forward and fucked him so hard his cries became guttural.

"FUCK! _GOD_ , YES!"

Just to shut that impertinent little mouth from uttering god's name once more, the demon shoved two fingers into his mouth and carefully held them still as not to harm the boy with his claws. The boy sucked greedily while rocking back to meet each thrust, hitting that sweet spot within him repeatedly. Single black feathers fell around them as Sebastian fucked the boy roughly and Ciel clawed at his back while pulling Sebastian's face close. In his haze he nuzzled into his demon's neck and bit into his skin painfully hard.

"AH! CIEL!" Sebastian cried and flung his entire body backwards in a deep thrust.

Ciel's back arched from the bed as he cried out his demon's name and then quickly took advantage of the situation, as he lifted himself up and clung to Sebastian's neck and chest. He bit him once more and tore a cry from the demon's throat as he licked at the fresh mark and slammed himself down upon the demon's cock, sheathing him to the hilt. This time they both moaned deeply and Ciel threw his head back due to the feel of pure pleasure.

He released himself from the demons grasp and pushed on his chest, forcing him on his back as he straddled him. His own cock was painfully hard and Sebastian seized the moment to wrap his hand around it. Ciel's insides clenched maddeningly tight at the sudden, yet welcomed touch, which caused the demon to cry out a moan.

And then the boy began his wicked little dance on top of him, moving his perfectly rounded arse up and down, claiming his entire demon into him.

"Ah! This feels so ... Oh. Tell m-me how it feels Sebastian," Ciel's voice still somehow assertive in the midst of his enticing little _ohs._

The demon licked his teeth and gave a brilliant smile at Ciel's intrepidity. This shrewd and vexing little creature of a sixteen year old, more boy than man, who signed a contract with the devil at the age of twelve and then continued to whip said demon around his house ruthlessly, even giving him sass if his mood suited him so... Now the same boy rode him vigorously, with his lidded, smoldering stare which captivated and held the demon's own, only to be broken when the boy mewled and cried out his moans - oh, and the mouth on him. Who had the audacity to demand that a demon tell him how all of this felt? How human it all seemed.

Tiny hands slid up the well-defined and lean muscles of the demon's torso until one of them grabbed him firmly by his chin. "Tell me, Sebastian!" the boy commanded with a sly smile on his lips as he wriggled his arse playfully.

"You sly little creature." Sebastian purred his answer as he eyed the boy through his slits, "How skillfully you manipulate me into such a position, where you can pry these desires from my mouth so easily." The demon added a low moan as Ciel had grabbed him harder by his chin as an impatient growl had escaped the boy. "You desire to know how _this_ ," and the demon thrust his hips up and Ciel wailed from pleasure of being filled deep within, "makes me feel?"

Ciel fell forward and Sebastian caught him by his wrist and waist and held him in there, as he moved his hips at a fast pace, each thrust burying him to the hilt inside that tight arse.

"It makes me feel alive," Sebastian confessed and yanked at the boy's wrist, pulling him closer. "It makes me ravenous. Hungry. Frenzied. Powerless yet vigorous. It makes me _feel_ ," and he pulled the boy all the way down to his lips and gave him the smallest little kiss upon those pink lips before he repeated himself for emphasis, so the boy would truly understand. " _You_ make me _feel_."

Ciel could have lost himself in that moment as Sebastian had just confessed to something so human in such a simple way. He stilled on top of Sebastian's chest and looked down upon all his demonic features, all those details that made him anything but human: too visual, too tactile, too audible to be disregarded as anything but the truth. Such base human feats merged with such horror of a supernatural being... the demon with the Faustian contract and the given name Sebastian Michaelis.

"However, it does not mean that I cannot set my own desires aside in order for my young master to achieve a greater pleasure," Sebastian whispered upon Ciel’s lips before claiming them in a deep kiss. The boy's gasp was muffled by the demon's skillful lips as his tongue mapped each and every bit of Ciel's mouth. Their tongues rolled over each other seductively before he slowly slid all of himself inside Ciel. The mere feel of all of his size, sliding into him so the boy could feel each and every ridge, inch by inch, had him clenching convulsively around Sebastian's cock as he whimpered out his moans. Sebastian ended the kiss with a lick and a playful bite to Ciel's lower lip, before gently pushing him back up as he grabbed him by his hips.

"Let me see you. Let me take all of you in." The demon began maneuvering the boy's hips up and down to meet his own. Ciel's hand slid down his stomach to grab a hold of his own arousal and the boy mewled at the touch and friction ... only to have his tiny hand slapped away. Sebastian slid his talons ever so carefully up the entire shaft, ending it with the pad of his thumb caressing the tip and a thrust so excruciatingly slow that Ciel was beginning to lose it.

"Please, Sebastian" he begged with his eyes closed as his hips were held firmly in place. "I can't take it anymore. Please, just... _ravage me!_ "

The demon let go of his hips and Ciel began gyrating as luscious thighs lifted him all the way to the tip of the engorged cock before he yet again slammed himself ruthlessly all the way back down. He cried out in pleasure and his hands found purchase in fistfuls of his own hair as he rode the demon vigorously.

And he moaned. Oh, how he moaned. It was enough to make the demon spill right then and there, and the feeling of Ciel's tight arse around his cock already had him painfully close.

And the boy was ruthless.

He arched and threw his head back, one hand on the demon's thigh, the other still pulling at his own hair as he cried out;

"Fuck me! Fuck me harder Sebastian. Make _me_ _feel_. AH! More!"

And as his prostate was once again stimulated the boy lost it completely. His thrusts became frantic, out of rhythm, his body shook to his core, but he never stopped.

"Harder, Sebastian!"

And Sebastian fucked him mercilessly, rough and vile like the demon he was, as he simultaneously stroked his little master to completion.

"SEBASTIAN!"

His body trembled as he rode out his orgasm, his insides clenching and his body convulsing... The pleasure-pain from pulling at his hair wasn't enough. Biting into his hand wasn't enough. Sebastian's strong hands mauling his hips weren't enough and so he screamed out for Sebastian to give him more.

"Devour me!" the boy cried as the last waves of euphoria crashed over him.

And right then and there his demon, _his_ Sebastian, came deep inside him. His shout was otherworldly as he came, guttural and deep, a sound so jarring it made Ciel open his eyes and look down upon his demon.

He was beautiful and frightening.

He was as dark and vile as the night itself. Ebony strands of hair cascaded around his magnificent face as pitch black feathers fell from nowhere and came to rest on top of bruised skin and white sheets. Black tendrils wrapped around them both, caressing extremities and halfway shielding them in their own little dome of hell. Those alluring demonic eyes were hidden from the world behind firmly shut eyes, as each and every muscle tensed at the feel of pure pleasure.

Sebastian's talons dug into the boy's creamy skin as yet another wave crashed upon him and soon Ciel's hips were painted with pearls of red from the talons’ fierce grip. Ciel wailed from the pleasure of the pain and dragged his dull nails down across Sebastian's abdomen, leaving faint red marks in their wake. Those strong hands grabbed his tiny wrists and pulled him all the way down, to have him face to face with the demon.

For a second he felt his resolve falter and a genuine fear was sparked somewhere inside him at the sight. He knew he had only been allowed a certain amount of control over the demon because Sebastian had let him. He knew he could try and dominate him all that he desired, yet was only allowed to do so at the demon's mercy. On the other hand, their contract both forbade any harm being done to Ciel and also implored Sebastian to do anything he commanded. All of this was now a question of primal instinctive fear. Ciel had demanded and taken all of what Sebastian could give him, yet not necessarily contemplated the risk of bedding a demon. Though Ciel knew at his core that the only being who could never harm him was the very demon lying underneath him, this was also the being which was destined to be his very end one day, the creature who would take his life, his soul, his everything. Hellfire-blazing pink irises stared up at him with the fiercest intensity he had ever seen in Sebastian's eyes as those talons dug deeper and deeper into his wrists. And before he could voice his fears, all of them were immediately cast aside as Sebastian's dark, possessive voice resounded deep within Ciel;

" _Mine._ "

And right in that moment he knew Sebastian had given him everything he had asked for, even begged for. He had devoured his bitter emptiness for a sweet blissful moment and therefore, he had made him feel. Ciel had forgotten how to smile. He had forgotten happiness. That empty void had now been momentarily replaced with Sebastian's words. And for once, no matter how temporary, the words didn't ring hollow in his ears. Sebastian could never lie (to him) and therefore Ciel decided to give in to honesty too.

" _Yours._ ”

* * *

 

The first tweet of the early morning birds sounded through the window and reached the ears of a completely exhausted Ciel Phantomhive. He blinked the sleep from his eyes as he realised the early morning sun flooded his room.

What time was it? How long had he been asleep? He turned around in his bed to gaze at the longcase clock in the corner of the room, but nearly jumped out of his bed at the sight of what greeted him, right next to him;

A sleeping Sebastian Michaelis.

Positioned on his side, face towards Ciel, he looked more peaceful than ever. Ciel had never encountered Sebastian sleeping before; not even nodding off in a lounge chair late at night.

_One hell of a butler_ , Ciel thought with a sheepish grin plastered to his face.

"Do tell me young master, what can possibly be so humorous at this hour?" Sebastian enquired as his eyes shot open and a deep maroon red fixated the little earl within his gaze.

"You weren't sleeping at all, were you?" Ciel said and pouted, annoyed he had been caught in the act.

"I never sleep."

"Not even - I mean, never?"

"I rest. On occasion. But I never drift off to sleep like you humans do, no."

Ciel fiddled with the thin linen sheet between his fingers. He tried to sit up but a pain shot through him and instantly reminded of the heated acts that had taken place just .. well, what damn time was it even?

"It's 5 o'clock. You've only slept for an hour or so. None of the other staff is awake yet," Sebastian said in an assertive tone before brushing his ebony black bangs out of his face.

Ciel stole a sideways glance at his demon butler; all too handsome with his fingers raking through the strands of hair and a naked chest that was only partially hidden by the white linen sheet. Ciel cursed silently at himself for already falling victim to the hellish beautiful sight next to him; dear god, he had only just woken up.

"How long, Sebastian?" Ciel requested.

"I don’t follow your train of thought, young master?" Sebastian replied with a confused look.

"Have you always been able to ... read my mind?"

"It isn't exactly mind reading. I cannot hear every thought that transpires or see every image that you picture in your mind. I can pick up random words, fleeting images, sometimes entire sentences. Though it does make it easier when heavy emotions are attached to your thoughts or if you are nearby ... or if it is me you think of."

The fiddling with the sheet increased tenfold and Ciel worried exactly how much Sebastian had peeked in on, in the many years he had been his butler.

"Don't worry, young master. I rarely do it. Only on ... occasion," he added with a smirk, "and if it bothers you terribly I shan't do it any longer. Command me if you must."

"No, it isn't such a big-" Ciel began but was abruptly cut off by one of Sebastian's fingers pressed to his lips. Sebastian hushed him and shot up into sitting position, eyes darting to the glass doors that lead unto the balcony. Something besides Ciel had clearly caught his attention.

"Well, well - it seems we are in quite the bit of luck today. And so soon already," Sebastian chirped and hastily made it off of the bed. Within the blink of an eye he was dressed in his butler's uniform.

"Ah, wrinkles and crinkles, this really wont do. Though I expect I shall have to change it soon enough anyway," he mused to himself as he brushed off the lapels of the tailcoat and combed his hair with his fingers.

Ciel still sat all none the wiser on the bed, confused by both Sebastian's words and actions.

"It is quite warm outside already, my lord. I believe you could wrap yourself in the linen sheet and step outside on the balcony for a bit ... to delight in some early morning sun," Sebastian gestured towards the doors, before opening them and letting the fresh air into the room.

"Why would I want to do that, Sebastian?" Ciel cocked an eyebrow at the demon's odd behaviour.

"I'm sure you don't wanna miss your opportunity to have your revenge?"

And suddenly it dawned on Ciel. The Oberhaupt Gustave Gerhardt was on his way to the Phantomhive manor; Sebastian had heard him coming up the main road towards the manor.

"How many are there?"

"Only five. His two servants, which apparently aren't only his butler and cook and some hired muscle I presume. It has been a while since I sharpened my german language, I'm afraid. Yet it seems they haven't laid off the liquor for quite some time ... I believe the sentence; find the boy and save the killing blow for me was in-between their shouting," Sebastian eyed Ciel from his position at the door and gave him his ever reassuring smile. "No worry, my lord. It shan't be more trouble than it might delay breakfast a bit," and the demon opened his eyes to reveal blazing hellfire once again alongside a wicked smirk.

It didn't take more than several minutes before the men had arrived in the courtyard. Led forward by The Oberhaupt himself, they moved to knock down the front door. All in all quite the noisy little party for such an early hour. So their intent was to kill. Good, Ciel thought to himself as he walked out into the morning sun, wrapped only in the white linen sheets.

_Then I shan't show mercy either._

"Good morning, gentlemen," Ciel yelled from his position atop the balcony. "Do tell what brings you out here in such an early hour."

"YOU! You think you can trick me and get away with it? And dressed as a woman none the less, have you no shame Phantomhive?" the Oberhaupt spat inbetween hiccups and heavy breaths.

"Ah, ah, my dear Sir; I believe it was you who tricked me first. Do you not admit to the fact, that you stole money from the German Funtom factory as to fund your own little power hungry war against me?" Ciel feigned indifference as he chose to exam his nails, the other holding the linen sheet in place.

The Oberhaupt foamed at the mouth in anger, pointing his revolver towards Ciel; "Yes. I stole them all and I'd gladly do it again, you incompetent brat!" - and as he yelled and cursed in German, a shot was fired at the boy.

Ciel didn't even flinch or lift his gaze.

The bullet was now lodged in-between a thumb and an index finger; Sebastian had appeared behind Ciel, his arm around the boy and the bullet neatly caught three inches from the middle of Ciel's forehead. The murder party of five had stopped in their tracks below the balcony, mouths and eyes wide and agape in complete horror.

"I thank you for your honesty, it makes my decision a whole lot easier," Ciel said while he turned his head to the side and found Sebastian with an expression full of mirth. With his demonic lidded stare and those slitted pupils ... which Ciel now trapped within his own gaze, both lilac and cerulean.

Leave it to Sebastian Michaelis to find joy in pain and torture before having to serve late breakfast at 8 o'clock. Ciel couldn't help but return the wicked smile as he stood there in the cold light of morning, wrapped in white linen underneath his arms, grey slate hair messy, skin covered in bruises and bites, freshly fucked.

And just then, Ciel placed the sweetest, deepest and most heart-felt kiss onto Sebastian's lips before whispering hotly into that wicked mouth of his:

"Show them the full Phantomhive hospitality, Sebastian."

A playful smirk accompanied the demon's answer;

_"Yes, my lord."_

 


End file.
